En la boca de la serpiente
by RoseDattebayo
Summary: Sakura volvía de una mision y se encuentra uno de los miembros de Hebi. Cuando el combate comienza Sakura cae enferma gravemente, Ahora que se encuentra en su guarida. Luego de su encuentro con Sasuke ¿podran sus sentimientos por el haber cambiado? Lemon
1. Sakura cae enferma

_**Saludos, Mi nombre es Rose y empiezo en con este fic dedicado a SasuxSaku… ¿Por qué?... POR QUE NUNCA PERMITIRÉ QUE SAKURA TENGA A NARUTOTTEBAYO ó.ó!**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece al cruel y despiadado de Masaki Kishimoto (Que siempre nos hace sufrir TT y esperar por mangas… y nos trauma a toda hora.) Porque si Naruto fuera mío seguramente lo convertiría en 100 Shojo xD!**_

_**Antes de leer...imaginen que Sasuke no puso atencion a las palabras de Madara en el manga 397, que sigue odiando a su hermano...y que ahora intenta vengarse de Uchiha Madara. Sólo que ha pasado mucho tiempo sin que se haya vuelto a nombrar su nombre o el de otro Akatsuki.**_

_**Ahora que ya tienen eso en mente...comencemos xD**_

_**A leer dattebayo**_

_**En la boca de la serpiente**_

Se escucha como el viento era cortado por movimientos agiles y rápidos de alguien que se desplazaba por las ramas de los arboles. El cielo refulgía por sobre las hojas vivaces y coloridas mientras que, al tiempo, iluminaba por algunos segundos una cabellera rosa pálido que pertenecía a la misma persona que se desplazaba hacia alguna misión usando el bosque como medio de transporte.

Se trataba de Sakura Haruno, pero no parecía la misma kunoichi de siempre. Su mirada esmeralda parecía perdida y sin brillo, además tenía una herida en el antebrazo derecho que como medico ninja ni siquiera había tratado, tal vez, porque no le dolía lo suficiente para preocuparse. Había estado cumpliendo una misión en solitario bastante fácil sólo que algo larga, como para una Chunnin como ella. Conforme iba avanzando, se pudo denotar que sus ropas se pegaran a su cuerpo de lo húmedas que estaban, pese a que la misión fue rápida, tuvo que luchar contra un gran número de ladrones en una noche bajo la lluvia.

"Tengo que regresar a Konoha antes de que anochezca o Naruto y los demás se preocuparán por mi" Pensó mientas se mecía de rama en rama y saltaba de tronco en tronco. Su divagar no duro mucho cuando sintió la presencia de alguien más cerca de ella. Se detuvo al quedar de pie sobre una rama de roble, mientras que su diestra descansaba contra la madera del tronco y sin mover su cabeza, dejaba que sus ojos recorrieran el lugar tratando de mantener la calma, sin embargo al moverlos de esa forma comenzó a ver de modo borroso y cansado. "Demonios… qué me pasa…" se decía poniendo una mano sobre su frente para limpiar algo de sudor frío que empezaba a transpirar. "Shimatta…fiebre"

Movió un poco su cabeza para despertarse…no podía desconcentrarse ahora que estaba siendo acechada por un ser que parecía ser bastante fuerte.

-Déjate ver de una buena vez.- Demandó la chica de cabellos rosados.

-Vaya, parece que no eres una Kunoichi corriente.- Retumbó una voz muy cerca de ella mientras que al unísono, en una rama algunos metros delante de esta se mostraba el dueño de la misma: Tenia cabello laceo y algo largo de un color plateado brillante, unos ojos algo más oscuros que los de Sakura pero con la misma línea de tonalidad; Sus dientes parecían 

ser más brillantes y aserrados de lo normal y se notaron aun más peligrosos cuando este le dedicó una sonrisa descarada. Sakura observó con atención y demostró gran sorpresa en las facciones de su rostro cuando vio que el joven ostentaba sobre su espalda una espada de gran tamaño, muy familiar para ella.

-La espada de…Zabuza.- Murmuró con el mismo asombro que expresaba su rostro y con un dejo de cansancio debido a la fiebre que iba en aumento.

- Así que conoces a la Kubikiri Houcho…-Amplió aun más su sonrisa para luego empuñar el arma y ocupar una posición para un próximo ataque, a lo que Sakura respondió poniéndose igualmente en posición ofensiva apretando sus puños con fuerza. "¿Quién diablos es esta mujer…?" Pensó unos instantes Suigetsu notando que la respiración de la chica se hacía cada vez más forzada e irregular.

El ninja de cabellos plateados no titubeó más y efectuó un salto desde la rama para luego elevar sobre sus manos la gran espada de uno de los siete Shinobi de la niebla. Sakura retrocedió su puño derecho mientras que este refulgía con chakra azulado intentando apuntar a la parte plana de la gran hoja de Kubikiri, sin embargo antes de que el mismo Suigetsu llegara a ella sus ojos se cierran y esta se desvanece dejándose caer libremente de la rama del árbol directo al suelo.

-¡Hey!- Al tener elevadas las manos fue fácil para él volver a situar la espada en su espalda e impulsarse por los troncos de los árboles y anticipar la caída de la chica, la cual luego sostiene entre sus brazos y agita un par de veces para que despierte. "Qué estupidez…y yo que pensaba que sería divertido cortarle el cuello a esta mujer… parece que de todas maneras morirá." Con este pensamiento en su mente Suigetsu la dejo caer al suelo sin el mínimo de delicadeza y dando media vuelta comenzó a emprender la retirada.

-…Sasuke-kun…- Escuchó Suigetsu venir de los labios de Sakura, lo que lo detuvo en seco y lo hizo volver la mirada a la chica.

-…Sa…su…ke…- Volvió a llamar en un quejido suave la Kunoichi que ya alucinaba debido a la alta temperatura de su cuerpo.

Hm…creo que no será tan aburrido si me la llevo. –Dijo por lo bajo el albino que con un solo movimiento rápido y brusco, eleva a Sakura y se la lleva cargándola al hombro, como si fuese un animal muerto.

**·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×.·.·.·.·.·**

Un par de Kilómetros al norte, pasando cerca de un arroyuelo de agua cristalina ahora se veía una sombra con un bulto en la espalda saltando rápidamente entre ramas y hojas. Uno de los miembros del grupo Hebi estaba a las afueras de una pagoda que lucía vieja y abandonada pero aun con bases firmes sobre la tierra. Esa persona, al sentir el sonido del 

aire cortado por el movimiento de un cuerpo, voltea a ver como Suigetsu vuelve de su inspección por el lugar y furiosa, como siempre…lo encara manteniendo sus manos a los lados de su cintura.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras idiota, sólo te ordené que vigilaras los alre… ¡Pero qué demonios…!- La voz de Karin pasaba de un tono furibundo a uno totalmente en Shock. –Quien diablos es esa y por qué la trajiste ¡Imbecil!... ¡Usa la bandana de Konoha! –

-¡Ya cállate de una buena vez, zorra!- Bramó Suigetsu ya harto de los quejidos y alaridos de la mujer de anteojos, a la vez que lanzaba a la inconsciente Sakura al suelo de la misma brusquedad e indiferencia que antes.

-¡A quien le dices zorra tu tapón de alberca!- Contesto con un alarido aun más fuerte que el anterior mostrando su rostro totalmente rojo luego de habérsele subido la sangre a la cabeza por la ira. A lo que luego le siguió una patada a la cara de suigetsu, provocando que esta cambiara de estado sólido a líquido.

-Perra…- espeto Suigetsu luego de que su rostro volvió a un estado normal y, al ver que a espaldas de Karin se acercaban Sasuke y Juugo, amplio una sonrisa completamente cínica.

-Cállense de una buena maldita vez, o sino yo mismo me encargaré de silenciarlos…- Dijo secamente Sasuke que ya estaba a un metro de Karin, la cual le daba la espalda hasta que escucho su voz.

-Pero Sasuke sama... todo es por culpa de la lagartija de Suigetsu- dijo Karin melosamente mientras se acercaba a él y se ponía a su diestra, alejando groseramente a Yuugo. –Además, el muy imbécil se atrevió a traer a un ninja de Konoha aquí en vez de haberlo matado.- Terminó el comentario señalando con el índice a un bulto que se retorcía en el suelo.

-Yo solo la traje porque creo que te conoce, Sasuke.- Respondió Suigetsu a las acusaciones de Karin con un aire sumamente inocente que daba cuenta de su hipocresía. Sasuke pasó de Karin que ya se estaba acercando demasiado y estando lo suficientemente cerca del cuerpo de Sakura, usa su pie para que este quede boca arriba. Con el movimiento el cuerpo de Sakura rueda lo suficiente para quedar mirando hacia el cielo, y para que los demás miembros del grupo Hebi vean su rostro.

… "¡¡Sakura…!!" El rostro de Sasuke tomó una expresión de sorpresa que apenas duró unos segundos en los que cuales sólo Suigetsu pudo comprobar que la conocía. Luego, ya con a expresión más calma en su rostro Sasuke se da la espalda, caminando hacia la Pagoda. –No la conozco.-

-Entonces puedo matarla sin problemas… ¿No, "Sasuke-Kun"?.- Pregunto Suigetsu de modo inocente otra vez, el cual ahora imitaba la voz de Sakura que antes lo llamaba entre alucinaciones. Sasuke detuvo su caminata hacia la pagoda y giro su rostro para ver a Suigetsu de soslayo, sólo él pudo entender plenamente las intenciones de Suigetsu ya que Karin parecía consternada con el tono de la misma.

Juugo, que permanecía calmado con su personalidad amable, pudo leer la mirada conspirativa de ambos y decidió entrar en la conversación. – Sasuke, creo que lo mejor que podríamos hacer es cuidarla hasta que despierte.-

-¡¡ ¿Acaso te volviste estúpido por andar tanto tiempo con Suigetsu?!- Chillo Karin rompiendo el hilo de la conversación. -¡Es una ninja de Konoha, debió haber estado persiguiendo a Sasuke-sama! Lo mejor que podemos hacer es matarla aquí o luego escapará y les dirá a los demás donde estamos.-

-No Karin, precisamente porque es una ninja de Konoha debemos esperar a que despierte, luego Sasuke podrá usar su Sharingar para saber si ella tiene información de donde se encuentra Uchiha Madara…- Contradijo Juugo a Karin conforme se acercaba y tomaba entre sus grandes brazos el delgado y aparentemente frágil cuerpo de Sakura. –Sabes que desde que Sasuke asesino a Itachi no hemos tenido ni una sola pista sobre Madara.-

-Eso es cierto pero…-

-…Karin, encárgate de cambiarle esas ropas mojadas por unas secas.- Ordeno estoicamente Sasuke mientras volvía de nuevo dentro de la pagoda, dejando a Karin totalmente ofendida y humillada.

-¡Maldición! Por qué yo…- Karin se quejaba cancinamente mientras entraba a la pagoda detrás de Sasuke, así, detrás de ella caminaban Juugo con Sakura en brazos y Suigetsu.

-Qué aburrido ¿por qué tenías que entrometerte? quería ver como la expresión del rostro de Sasuke preocupado.- Farfullo Suigetsu conforme caminaban.

-Creo que deberías agradecerme, si no hubiese intervenido y la hubieses asesinado…Sasuke ahora mismo estaría matándote.- Suscitó entre amable y divertido Juugo para luego adelantarse y ayudar a preparar un futón mientras que Karin se encargaba de cambiarle la ropa a Sakura. Suigetsu se quedo parado en la puerta de la pagoda…sin borrar aquella risa traviesa de su rostro.

**·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×.·.·.·.·.·**

**Tadaaa…  
Déjenme reviews así sea para decirme "oOó Tonta que historia tan aburrida bla bla bla bla…te odio etc" xD.**

**Necesito saber que tan bien o que tan mal estoy haciendo mi trabajo T T**

**Yo se que este capitulo estuvo muy cortooo...prometo que el siguiente será más largo...pero hagan click en go owó!**

**Agradezco a Shiraki porque sin ella yo no estaría publicando este fic.**

**Se lo dedico a todos los fans de SasuSaku xD…**

**Rose….**

**Bye byettebayooooo**


	2. Explosión de media noche

Aquí de nuevo yo. Rose.

La verdad que tenía la idea de este fic hace semanas pero la verdad nunca creí llevar esta empresa a cabo. Les agradezco de todo corazón a las personas que me dejaron reviews.

**Mariam H. **Gracias, fuiste la primera en darme review y ¡A mí personalmente también me gusta la trama xD! **diosamaya021 **Adoré tu comentario porque normalmente no me gusta sacar cosas con poca lógica. Me dije ¿Cómo llegará Sakura a encontrarse con Sasuke? Y pensé en Suigetsu jajaja. **setsuna17** Domo arigatou n.n **chipo sister **Waaah ¡tú si me entiendes! Yo siempre creo que escribo mucho y cuando lo subo son apenas unas palabritas…es muy difícil hacer caps largos estos días u.ú…igual creo que no importa mucho la cantidad pero sí la calidad. **Lizharuno **jajajá, adoré tu comentario también. La verdad a mí también me mata de risa la relación de odio entre Suigetsu y Karin… espero que este nuevo cap te de la respuesta de la enfermedad de Sakura. **karoru01 **Graciaaas, aquí tienes para seguirte enganchando. **Sesrena **Gracias n.n **rubi!! **Ya visité tu metroflog, linda foto…te invito a que leas este cap. **sabaku no lia **Siii… que se pudra Karin no me cae nada bien, es una fastidiosa jajajaja. (Sorry para los fans de Karin) **emykull **¡Gracias por los saludos y cariños! Y si te gustó como molestaba Suigetsu a Sasuke ¡Este es tu cap! xD

-Junta las manos y hace varios sellos.- **¡Disclaimer no justsu!: Lamentablemente naruto no me pertenece, sino tendría más romance (Y dejaría de ser tan Shonen jajaja) Le pertenece al mangaka del mal Masaki Kishimoto (Le digo mangaka del mal porque justo se toma vacaciones, dejando a millones de fans con la intriga)**

_Los pensamientos están en itálicas._

_Y no soy grosera…es sólo que hay partes que ameritan usar palabras fuertes, perdón._

Ahora sí…a leer dattebayo!!

**En la boca de la serpiente**

**Capitulo 2: Explosión de media noche.**

Todo estaba oscuro, sumamente oscuro. Trato de mover sus manos para con ellas darse una idea de donde estaba pero era imposible, no respondían… ¿sería un sueño? Se sentía que flotaba y que era sumamente ligera. No había dolor, no había fiebre… no había por qué pensar. Intuyó que estaba muerta… pero el poco nivel de conciencia que le quedaba le gritaba que abriera los ojos.

_Imposible, no he podido dormir bien desde hace tres años… estoy muy cansada. Quiero dormir un rato más…_

**·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×.·.·.·.·.·**

El grupo Hebi y su nueva invitada; todos estaban hospedados en esa Pagoda abandonada. Por fuera el sitio no era tan prometedor, estaba viejo, atacado por el agua el viento y otras cosillas pero por dentro era bastante amplio, seco y cálido. Aquel grupo al margen de la ley no podía pedir nada mejor.

La pagoda tenía dos pisos repartidos en habitaciones pequeñas.

En el primer piso estaba nuestro Uchiha preferido. Se veía tan estoico como siempre sentado en el tatami y con la espalda recostada contra la pared reafirmando a Chokuto en su mano derecha, poniendo así la saya contra uno de sus hombros **(1)**. Parecía que había estado entrenando en privado toda la mañana hasta que Suigetsu le llego con un pequeño "Regalito".

_Entonces puedo matarla sin problemas… ¿No, "Sasuke-Kun"? _Definitivamente ya sospechaba que Suigetsu era un hijo de puta. Ese anormal había estado aprovechando esa oportunidad para buscarle algún punto débil a Sasuke, algo que le dijera de su pasado. Si eso es así ¿Por qué Sasuke no dejo que se deshiciera de Sakura? El Uchiha no tenía la respuesta, y era precisamente por eso que no se podía concentrar en su entrenamiento

Había estado tirado ahí desde la tarde….

Y ya era de noche.

_Sakura es sólo un obstáculo en mi vida, como Naruto o como cualquiera de los ninjas de Konoha. Cuando volví a verme con ella y Naruto…siempre, mi firme propósito fue el de matarlos a ambos ¿Por qué ahora simplemente no pude siquiera pensar en dejar que la mataran?_ – Parecía que Sasuke no podía más, dicho razonamiento lo llevaba a la misma pregunta sin respuesta. Por fuera, Sasuke había seguido igual de seco y lacónico para Suigetsu, Juugo y Karin… pero después de haber visto morir a Itachi por su propia mano y luego de enterarse del verdadero rostro e intenciones de su hermano había quedado mentalmente inestable.

_Pasé…toda mi vida odiándolo, entrené y me alejé de todo lo que le diera luz a mi existencia pasando a las oscuras tinieblas de la soledad…para saber que todo lo que yo creía verdad era sólo una sarta de mentiras_. – Recriminarse y encriminar una y otra vez, en eso se resumía la batalla psicológica de aquel portador del Sharingan. Ya era hora de que saliera de sus oscuros pensamientos, puesto que el ruido de unos pasos se aproximaban a él.

– ¡Oh…_**Sasuke-kun**_! Pensé que estarías entrenando… - La cínica voz de Suigetsu era inconfundible, ese _Sasuke-kun_ que comenzó a utilizar ese día daba cuenta de su primer movimiento para exasperar al Shinobi y al parecer, estaba surtiendo un buen efecto.

No hubo respuesta por parte de Sasuke, el cual sólo lanzó una mirada de nada a Suigetsu, como para hacerle entender que lo había escuchado. La frialdad y seriedad eran las de siempre en el Uchiha, así que Suigetsu, quien adoraba el peligro, le dieron deseos de hacerle enfadar solo un poco.

– ¿Qué pasó _Sasuke-kun_? ¡Ah! Déjame adivinar… ¿Estas tan preocupado por la ninja esa que no pudiste seguir entrenando? – De nuevo el tono falso, sinvergüenza y fingido de Suigetsu le taladró los oídos a Sasuke. Suigetsu siempre era un fastidio con quien fuera que le diera la oportunidad, normalmente a él le encantaba cabrear a Karin. No se había metido con Juugo porque simplemente le parecía aburrido con su personalidad amable, y cuando se volvía el demonio, no tenía tiempo de joderlo ya que "escapada de él temiendo una muerte segura". ¿A quién se le habría pasado por la cabeza que a Suigetsu le gustaba jugar con fuego? …Mira que tratar de armarle tropel a su "líder" era estar ya muy aburrido.

De nuevo no hubo respuesta de Sasuke, que lo ignoró totalmente, tratando de contener las ganas de cortarle la cabeza.

Para sorpresa de ambos, no fue el líder de Hebi quien se fue al contacto físico sino Suigetsu. Ya estaba harto de Sasuke y su pose de chico guay…haciendoce el duro por simples palabras. La única manera de saber algo de él era sacándoselo a la fuerza. Así pues, Suigetsu cambio el estado sólido de su brazo derecho a líquido y acto seguido atrapó el torso de Sasuke en dicho elemento. La compresión del agua hacia que Sasuke comenzara a tener dificultades en su respiración.

– Neeh…_Sasuke-kun_, sé que ella te conoce muy bien. – Siseó Suigetsu con una sonrisa victoriosa, como si ya le hubiese ganado al Uchiha.

– Era muy conocido en Konoha, Suigetsu. – Sasuke estaba cabreado, de eso no había duda. Pero admirablemente su discurso parecía muy tranquilo y confiado, y lo mejor de todo es que no parecía verse afectado por la falta de aire aún.

– No creo que baste el que fueras conocido en Konoha como para andar llamando a un fugitivo por tres años entre alucinaciones, _Sasuke-kun_. – Golpeó Suigetsu con sus palabras, de modo mordaz.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos un par de segundos ante la última afirmación del albino. Luego, sólo tuvo que susurrar con firmeza "Chidori Nagashi" para que por su cuerpo fluyera electricidad pura. Cosa que no afectó la parte del cuerpo de Suigetsu que estaba vuelta agua, pero sí afectó el resto de su cuerpo con la descarga. Como resultado Suigetsu tuvo que soltarlo y alejarse un poco, afectado por la técnica de su líder.

– Así que fue de ese modo…sino no la hubieras traído. – Dijo Sasuke como hablando consigo mismo al darse cuenta de cómo Suigetsu dedujo la relación entre Sakura y él.

acomodo la parte superior de su Kimono y Suigetsu apenas resopló hastiado por la posición tan confiada de su líder. Se rindió, parece que con él no se podía jugar, sin salir lastimado de paso.

– ¿Quién es ella, Sasuke? – Parecía que Suigetsu volvía a la "normalidad" con el Uchiha, así que pregunto con tono vehemente y serio.

–…Sólo un obstáculo en mi vida. – Sentenció Sasuke y luego fue silencio... un silencio que se prolongó algunos minutos en los que Suigetsu se había quedado sin que decir, no porque no tuviera preguntas que hacer…sino porque precisamente no sabía cómo hacer las preguntas de la mejor manera.

– ¿Debí matarla entonces? – Preguntó, ahora con la cabeza metida de lleno en el asunto. Ante dicha pregunta Sasuke no hizo más que mirarlo mientras divagaba. Su lógica maquiavélica le decía "Sí, lo mejor hubiera sido que la hubieras matado apenas tuviste la oportunidad." Pero una voz…muy muy en el fondo de su ser que parecía haber sido olvidada por más de tres años le decía: "No, no puedes permitir que Sakura sea asesinada…" ¿Por qué no podía permitir que Sakura muriera?...la respuesta no la tenía en esos momentos.

– Hubiera sido preferible, pero ya que está aquí lo mejor es sacarle información tan pronto como se estabilice. – Atinó a decir Sasuke que aun tenía opiniones divididas en su cabeza.

**·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×.·.·.·.·.·**

Había más luz en el segundo piso de la pagoda que en el primero. En una esquina de la habitación estaba sentado el amable Juugo, que miraba tranquilamente por la ventana una luna llena. Al otro lado de la habitación estaba Sakura entre las sábanas de un futón.

Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, al parecer la fiebre seguía latente aunque en menor grado a comparación a cuando se encontró con Suigetsu. Su amplia frente la adornaba un trozo de tela humedecido en agua fría y la bandana de Konoha estaba en el suelo a la cabecera del futón. Las ironías de la vida habían puesto a Karin, su rival, como su cuidadora.

Bueno… de tener a Karin de cuidadora a nada…cualquiera preferiría a Karin. Había estado de un genio de perros desde que se le había ordenado cuidar de Sakura, tanto que Juugo tuvo que frustrar varios intentos de asesinato.

**--Flashback--**

- ¡Karin! ¿Qué demonios haces? – Gritaba Juugo que acababa de quitarle un kunai que ella misma había blandido contra la inconsciente Sakura.

- ¡No te metas grandulón de mierda! ¡Le estoy haciendo un favor a Sasuke-sama!- Karin estaba histérica, tratando de clavarle alguna cosa a Sakura. (xD…Siempre me lo imaginé así.)

Juugo se estaba desesperando, pero su "yo malvado" aun no tenía la fuerza para mostrarse, le basto con varios movimientos para quitarle a Karin sus armas y ponerlas lo suficientemente lejos de su alcance.

- Nosotros solamente estamos cumpliendo órdenes. Si quieres matarla, hazlo, al fin y al cabo no es mi trasero el que va a estar al filo de la espada de Sasuke… sólo procura matarla cuando yo no esté presente. - replicó el grandulón con voz seca y sin más comentarios continuó hasta sentarse en un sitio donde pudiera observarla.

- ¡Tú sabes algo! ¡¿Quién diablos es esta zorra?! – Bramó Karin mientras que apretaba sus puños frustrada al no poder descargar su furia contra una aparecida que era ninja de Konoha.

-No sé nada y no me interesa saberlo, cierra el hocico y dedícate a bajarle la fiebre. – El tajante tono de Juugo silenció a Karin por varios factores. Uno de ellos era que si se exaltaba podría hacer aflorar al demonio dentro del muchacho.

**--Fin Flashback--**

Así que ahí estaba Karin, cerca de Sakura…cuidándole la fiebre de mala gana. Se miraba las uñas, luego miraba al cielo…y cuando escuchaba un leve quejido de la chica de cabellos rosados, era cuando volvía a pasar el trozo de tela húmedo por su rostro. Pensó varias veces en cubrirle la boca y la nariz con esa tela para ahogarla, pero luego tendría que lidiar con el resto de sus Nakamas**(2)**.

Sin previo aviso Karin se puso de pie y caminó ruidosamente por el tatami hacia la puerta de la habitación, la vena de su frente pareció brotar, haciéndose más notoria así que si se quedaba un momento más podría explotar.

- ¿A dónde vas? –

- Vete a la mierda, imbécil.- Dijo Karin saliendo de la habitación luego de haberle mostrado "amablemente" el dedo corazón de su mano derecha a Juugo, quien sólo suspiró agobiado.

Karin bajaba por las escaleras, la única manera de calmarse los nervios era viendo a su querido líder. Silenció sus pasos conforme descendía y se detuvo a mitad de camino al escuchar una pequeña conversación entre el centro de sus afectos y la lagartija de Suigetsu.

- Esto es un punto para mí, así que ella estuvo en el mismo equipo que tu cuando eran niños...- Escucho a Suigetsu diciendo socarronamente. Al parecer la conversación entre Suigetsu y Sasuke se había vuelto "un poco" más amena y el Uchiha estaba más tranquilo…comenzaba a sentirse en confianza nuevamente, lo suficiente para responderle a su compañero. – ¿Pero por qué no me dijiste que tenías una compañera tan bonita? – El albino intentó cabrearlo de nuevo.

"Suigetsu hijo de perra… así que por eso trajo a esa aquí. Si eso es cierto y si ella conoce a Sasuke no puedo dejar que interfiera. Argh…" Karin volvía a frustrarse ¡Estuvo cuidando toda la maldita tarde a su rival número uno! Estaba segura que esa mujer había estado persiguiendo a Sasuke hasta que Suigetsu le dio la oportunidad perfecta para acercarse. "Suigetsu hijo de perra" volvió a pensar "Maldita desgraciada" ahora se refería a Sakura. Calló sus pensamientos para seguir escuchando la conversación.

- ¿Por qué se encontraba sola tan cerca de este lugar? – Pregunto con un tono tajante, ignorando la última pregunta que Suigetsu le había hecho.

- Dudo que te estuviera buscando, si es que estabas pensando en eso. Al parecer iba a pasar de largo de este lugar, ni siquiera parecía alerta. Sólo me quería divertir un poco con ella…pero terminó desmayada.- Comenzó Suigetsu con su explicación, pero Sasuke no pudo evitar enojarse en su mente al ver como su nakama ponía la palabra "divertirse" junto a la palabra "Sakura"…no le quedó otra más que fingir poca importancia al hecho.

-…pensaba dejarla ahí para que se muriera, pero comenzó a llamar a _Sasuke-kun_ entre sueños.- a estas alturas a Sasuke le parecía que Suigetsu era incluso más fastidioso que Naruto, era la segunda vez que quería cortarle la cabeza en un solo día.

Karin no aguantaba más…habían pasado varios minutos desde que comenzó a escuchar la conversación el único motivo por el que permanecía silenciosa era tan sólo por el hecho de que si gritaba, ya no podría seguir escuchando. De un momento a otro aguzó sus sentidos y utilizó su habilidad especial al sentir un poder que sobrepasaba cualquier otro sobre su cabeza. Habían dos chakras diferentes en el segundo piso que ardían con fuerza. Uno de ellos era sumamente corrupto y maligno, así que no pudo pensar en otra persona que en Juugo abriendo su la primera fase de su sello. El segundo chakra era sumamente destructivo, pero no había nada corrupto dentro de sí ¿a quien le podía pertenecer tal energía?

Parece que sólo ella se había dado cuenta de lo que ocurría. Suigetsu y Sasuke no podían sentir más allá de lo normal y seguían conversando (o por lo menos Suigetsu seguía hablando.) ¿Qué hizo Karin? Lo lógico, nada. Supuso que Juugo despertaría tarde o temprano y destruiría todo lo que se encontrara a su paso…incluyendo a esa intrusa ninja de Konoha.

Un par de minutos más pasaron.

…

…

¡¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!!

El piso, la mesa y los vasos en los que Suigetsu y Sasuke bebían té se estremesieron. Luego fue sólo cuestión de segundos para que todo el piso temblara y el sonido de lo que parecía ser una explosión llenara los rincones de la habitación. Karin que se encontraba al final de las escaleras cayó de cara al suelo y una nube de polvo bajaba desde el segundo piso.

-¡¿Qué mierd…?! – No alcanzó a decir Suigetsu puesto que parte del segundo piso calló al primero y Sasuke, tomándolo del cuello de su blusa lo había empujado hacia la puerta donde Karin permanecía tirada. Los tres estaban a salvo…

-¿Qué pasó? – Demandó saber el Uchiha mirando a Karin, sin siquiera tener la caballerosidad de ayudarla a levantarse.

-N-no…no sé…Sasuke-sama.- Susurró tímida ella haciéndose la víctima y por cierto salvada ya que nadie preguntó que hacía ella abajo, escuchando la conversación.

Sasuke, irritado por la incompetencia de la chica pasó de ella y evitando pisarla y comenzó a subir las escaleras a la parte del edificio que seguía en pié. Por el camino su Sharingan reapareció tornando los ojos del Shinobi carmesí.

Al llegar a la segunda planta espero a que parte del polvo se disipara, vio dos siluetas separadas entre sí por varios metros de escombros. En un lado se encontraba Juugo con marcas de maldición tiñendo una porción de su piel, estaba tirado en el suelo con muchos escombros sobre él aquejándose levemente. Todo apuntaba a que lo habían lanzado contra una pared de la edificación y que fue tal el impacto que parte del techo de la pagoda le cayó encima.

Giró su rostro para ver hacia el otro extremo de lo que quedaba del segundo piso. Lentamente, el polvo se disipaba y el Uchiha pudo vislumbrar una silueta delicada. Pudo ver con lentitud una cabellera rosada algo despeinada y un puño enguantado que aun se encontraba en posición post golpe: era Sakura sin lugar a dudas.

La noche era calurosa pero la briza era constante.

Sin el techo el Uchiha pudo ver como hipnotizado como el viento jugueteaba con los cortos cabellos de la Kunoichi, como su esbelta silueta se encontraba firmemente en posición de ataque Sasuke sintió como si la fuerza de la chica inundara todo el recinto. Se sintió atraído por la fuerza de la actitud de la Kunoichi.

-Sak…kura…-

**Continuará**

**·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×.·.·.·.·.·**

**(1) **Bueno, la katana de Sasuke se llama "Chokuto" y como es una katana tiene sus partes especiales. Aquí nombré la saya, que es básicamente la funda de la espada. En pocas palabras, sasuke está sentado en el suelo con la Katana enfundada. Hagan de cuenta las poses de Kenshin Himura cuando se sienta en el suelo.

**(2) **Nakamas significa colegas o compañeros…el termino se hizo muy popular por One piece, pero si se fijan bien en Naruto también se nombran como Nakamas.

**Tadaaa…**

**Bueno, este episodio fue más largo…pero la verdad me da miedo que haya hecho a los personajes muy OOC. Díganme qué les parece.**

**Por otro lado…creo que serán más capítulos de lo que creí**

**Por favor…T.T Déjenme reviews porque en serio necesito saber si estoy haciendo un buen trabajo o no.**

**Dejenme reviews incluso para decirme que me vaya al infierno o algo bwahahaha xDD**

**Agradezco a todos los anteriormente mencionados por dejarme un Review…no saben lo feliz que me pongo de recibirlos. Si siguen así tal vez suba los capítulos más rápido…-Los chantajea.- xD**

**¿Qué creen que pasará?**

**No se pierda nuestro próximo capitulo xDD!**

**Rose.**

**Bye byettebayo.**


	3. Persecución inesperada

**Rose vuelve a escena bwahahahahaha  
Ah no, esa risa es de Bleach xD…**

Bueno dattebayo, comenzaré por agradecer los reviews dejados en el capitulo anterior. Un autor no se debería olvidar de agradecer al publico…porque ellos son la parte más importante en el proceso de "Lectura" n.n

**Onigiri-kun **¡Kyaa! ¿Nadie te ha dicho que tienes un nombre que dan ganas de comerte? xD Tu nombre me hace imaginar una bola de arroz ¡Qué delicia! (Onigiri son las conocidas bolas de arroz que se hacen amasando el arroz entre las manos aplicando un poco de sal.) Amé tu comentario, y sii, Sasuke comienza a sentir algo ¡Averigua más en este capítulo, te invito! **setsuna17 **¡Hola de nuevo! Gracias por volver a darme review en el segundo capítulo, te invito a que leas este a ver si te gusta. **Vero** ¡Saludos! Gracias por el review ya verás que tengo planeado algo super cool para Sasuke y Sakura (o al menos es mi humilde opinión.) **sesrena **Jajajaja…Zorrin xD…morí con esa. Gracias por tus reviews…en serio ¡Te invito a que leas! **Lilith.Doll **xDDD también a veces soy muy bipolar y sí ¡Sasuke se merece que Sakura ya no lo quiera! Pero es que es una pareja ardiente… ¡No se puede evitar querer verlos juntos xD! **Mariam H. ** ¡Hola de Nuevo Mariam! La niña del primer review jajaja. ¬¬ sí, yo también odio a Karin, es que es muy fastidiosa. Pero bueno, recuerda que Sasuke la está usando nada más jojojo. **kiki pei **¡Gracias por animarme! Apenas leí tu review quise entrar a www.fanfic.es/ pero por alguna razón no puedo siquiera entrar a la página T.T me sale que no se encontró el server. Te prometo que apenas pueda entrar a la página leo tus historias, claro…somos colegas y también quiero dejarte reviews. **vivian Alejandra **¡Colombiana también! Aquí tienes el tercer capítulo, gracias por el review. **Ari.SasuSaku **¡Ojalá pase en el anime! Así puedo demandar a Kishimoto xDDD!! Espero que te guste el capi aunque vaticino…que aun no sabremos la reacción de Sakura. **minako uchiha yuki **Kyaaa w Me encanta también ese apodo de lagartija… y sí, parece que Sasuke se está dando cuenta de lo que siente ¡Este parece ser tu cap, te invito a que lo leas! **niia-chan **¡Gracias por el review! Aquí tienes la conti, espero no haberme tardado xD… **ikamari **me alegro de que justo ahora  te haya gustado –reprochando.- xDDD broma broma… - Ya había leído un fanfic tuyo en el que Sasuke muere y Sakura queda pregnant ¡Me encantó! **LucyRedfield **¡Gracias por el review! Sí, la verdad es que siempre me he imaginado a Karin lanzándole cualquier cosa a Sakura a ver si se muere xD…**diosamaya021 **Hola again, ¡de eso se trata, que queden picadísimos jojojo! Lee este a ver si también te quedas con intrigas xD… y ¡Tu si me entiendes! ¡Kishimoto es malikno! xD - esperemos que las vacaciones le den ideas al mangaka. **kumi!! **¡Vaya Kumi-chan! espero que te refieras a este Doujinshi en deviantart (Busquen "reencuentro-naruto" de la usuario Damleg) La verdad ese Doujinshi me gustó…aunque la personalidad de Karin me pareció muy…OOC… o sea… yo de ella (con lo fastidiosa que es) No le diría "Hey solo te advierto que Sasuke es mío"…nada que ver. Yo de Karin intento matar a Sakura w… 

Trato de que mi fic sea muy diferente al de Damleg… pese a que tengan ciertas similitudes. ¡Espero que te guste este cap!

**Disclaimer: **¡¡Ya sabrían el caos que sería Naruto si fuera mío bwahahaha!! xDD lo combinaría con algo de Bleach porque son mis dos series favoritas. Como vengo diciendo… este manga/anime le pertenece a Masaki Kishimoto, estoy esperando a que plagie este fic a ver si lo puedo demandar xDDDD. (P.D. Masaki Kishimoto _**es malo**_ TT… y los productores de Naruto también por poner relleno en Shippuden xD)

**A leer dattebayoo**

**En la boca de la serpiente**

**Capitulo 3: Persecución inesperada.**

**·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×.·.·.·.·.·**

"_Mientras que estés aquí sé que puedo cambiar"_

…

"_Tienes que darte cuenta que estoy junto a ti…"  
_Tomado de: Sayonara zetsubou sensei opening N° 1

**·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×.·.·.·.·.·**

Una explosión, una pagoda destruida, Juugo bajo escombros y Sasuke... ¿Qué pasaba con el Uchiha?

Todo era un caos: la edificación aun se estremecían con el impacto, las paredes caerían en cualquier momento (o por lo menos eso parecía por todas las grietas que se habían formado), un miembro del Hebi estaba gravemente herido y había dos miembros más aturdidos en lo que quedaba de la primera planta. Pero pese a todas esas cosas nuestro protagonista, Sasuke Uchiha, sólo podía darle importancia a la imponente Kunoichi que se encontraba de pié a un lado de lo que quedó de la habitación.

-Sak…kura- Murmuró de modo casi imperceptible, como si hablase consigo mismo. Tal era su estado que no percibió que Suigetsu y Karin estaban detrás de él.

-¡Así que se llama Sakura!- Ahí teníamos de nuevo a Suigetsu, murmurando levemente divertido. Parece que es el único que se le ocurre joder en una situación tan extraña, inusual y peligrosa como está.

-¡¡Grandísimo imbécil de mierda!!- Karin ya hacía varios minutos atrás quería patearle el culo, así que reunió toda su fuerza y la descargó contra él en una sola patada a la cara que lo dejó descabezado (Claro, su cabeza pasó de nuevo de estado sólido a liquido rápidamente.)

El grito llegó a los oídos de la Kunoichi de cabellos rosados que giró con rapidez hacia el sitio donde creía se originaba la voz.

Sasuke notó que algo no estaba bien.

Cuando por fin el aire se despejó se dieron cuenta que la kunoichi, que hace algunos momentos había dejado todo un edificio en escombros, no se encontraba en tan buenas condiciones. Las rodillas le temblaban como si no pudiera cargar con su propio peso, la parte superior de su pecho se expandía y contraía; estaba respirando entrecortadamente. Sus puños estaban cerrados ambos, como si supiese que estaba en peligro…como si supiese que se iba a tener que defenderse en el estado que fuera. Esos ojos jade que Sasuke conoció en todo su esplendor estaban opacos, y en efecto, Sakura no podía ver nada más que manchas borrosas.

Cuando giró para saber la proveniencia de la voz femenina, Sakura se había dado cuenta de que la fiebre se había agolpado en su cabeza nuevamente luego de esforzar su cuerpo de tal manera para protegerse de Juugo, y en consecuencia, su vista no le servía de mucho.

Sólo veía tres manchas en un extremo de la habitación, estaban inmóviles al parecer o por lo menos no se acercaban aun a ella.

"Tengo que salir de aquí" Sentenció para sí la Kunoichi, con lo que le quedaba de conciencia.

Sasuke entendió muy en el fondo de su ser que Sakura no lo había reconocido a él, o a sus otros dos compañeros. El Uchiha para ese momento, tampoco se podía mover ni sabía qué hacer. Por su mente, entre muchos otros pensamientos, se agolpaba la idea de que sus mejillas sonrosadas se veían exquisitas teñidas en su piel marfil.

Algunos segundos después sintió que Karin se movía a su diestra para avanzar donde la enferma. No tenía armas pero Sasuke, al dedicarle una mirada a la mujer de gafas, pudo observar cuanto odio y deseos de matar tenía en ese instante.

No era para más… Karin estaba viendo todo el tremendo poder que tenía su rival ¿Cuántas veces tuvieron que inmovilizar a Juugo entre ella y Suigetsu? Varias veces, y siempre era difícil… pero esa ninja de Konoha había podido dejarlo fuera de combate con uno de esos golpes de insana fuerza…

Obviamente Karin estaba celosa y muy cabreada.

Una mano la detuvo, como una orden silenciosa…

-¡¿Por qué?!- Fue de nuevo el grito de Karin.

El Uchiha no dijo nada, es como si su cuerpo se hubiese movido sólo… así que no él tenía la respuesta. De nuevo esa vocecita interior que decía "no debes dejar que Sakura muera" hizo eco dentro de sí.

-¡Se escapa!- estalló Suigetsu en un grito, ya con su cabeza de Nuevo en su sitio y en el estado que debía ser. En efecto, la Kunoichi pudo por lo menos ver que una de esas sombras se acercaba a ella y que otra la detenía ¿Qué pasaba ahí? La verdad no se quería quedar a averiguarlo, no después de que fue atacada por un maniático.

Concentrando todas sus fuerzas y voluntad, Sakura se había girado y había comenzado a correr. Cuando llegó al final del piso del edificio tan sólo flexionó sus piernas y saltó por el agujero que ella misma había ocasionado, subiendo al techo que quedaba de la pagoda. Acto seguido volvió a saltar hacia la espesura del bosque… no le importaba hacia donde, sólo corrió y saltó agarrándose débilmente de las ramas usando el poco aliento que tenía.

Igual en el estado en el que se encontraba, ni sabía cómo ubicarse.

Sasuke no le ponía atención a nada más que lo rodeara más que a la figura de Sakura desapareciendo se su vista. Nuevamente su cuerpo se movia sólo (O eso así lo creía una parte de él que seguía en las sombras) y se dispuso a correr para perseguir a la kunoichi…pero…

-¡¡Oí, SASUKE!! ¡¡AYUDANOS!!- El Uchiha salió de su letargo y miró con sus ojos activados con el Sharingan. Hacía unos segundos había sonado un fuerte estruendo del cual el no fijo su atención, pero sí Suigetsu y Karin. El golpe que había recibido Juugo **no** lo había nockeado, simplemente lo había dejado bajo escombros, dolorido y falto de aire, _en ningún momento su marca de maldición había desaparecido_.

Contuvo sus ansias de seguir a Sakura puesto que al girarse puso observar claramente los grandes esfuerzos de Suigetsu y Karin por contener la ira de Juugo. El primero tenía agarrado fuertemente al grandulón por su brazo derecho y la segunda había intentado hacerle una llave al brazo izquierdo.

-¡Juugo! …Cálmate y mírame… - Dijo clavando su Sharingan en los ojos iracundos de Juugo, de un momento a otro las marcas que tenían su piel fueron desvaneciéndose, todas 

dirigidas al costado trasero de su cuello donde se encontraba tatuada la maldición. Luego de eso, Juugo cayó exhausto al suelo, aun consiente, pero exhausto.

Karin soltó a Juugo como si ya poco le importara su seguridad (La verdad nunca le importó, sólo no quería que descargara la ira contra su líder.) mientras que Suigetsu sí procuró quedarse junto a él, aunque…sus verdaderas intenciones eran otras.

Luego de su hazaña, el Uchiha sólo volvió a mirar la abertura por la que hacía unos momentos había escapado Sakura. Apretó sus manos con una extraña mezcla de temor, valor, excitación y una extraña sensación que él no pudo alcanzar a definir en aquel momento. Era como si su destino le estuviese llamando a gritos, sentía que era su deber ponerse en marcha.

- Iré contigo Sasuke-sama.- Fue lo que alcanzó a decir Karin que vio como Sasuke caminaba, dispuesto a tomar marcha hacia el bosque.

- Te quedarás aquí y prepararán todo para irnos en cuanto regrese…- Ordenó Sasuke con su habitual tono estoico, haciendo notar su liderazgo.

-Pero…-

- Nada de peros, **cállate** y haz lo que te digo.- Enfatizó en el "cállate" de modo tan frío que Karin retrocedió un paso de él. Luego les dio la espalda a sus compañeros, para volver a mirar al cielo despejado por la falta de techo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer, Sasuke?- Preguntó Suigetsu de modo curioso. Y Juugo que aun parecía no recuperarse miró la espalda del Uchiha, ansiando también una respuesta.

-…Es lógico.- Dijo sin voltear -Voy a matarla.- Y con estas palabras desapareció de la vista de todos.

…

…

No tenía tiempo que perder. Saltaba de rama en rama y de cuando en cuando bajaba a tierra para rodear el área con sus rápidos pasos, luego corría y volvía a saltar por los arboles. Era media noche y había una luna creciente apenas.

La mente de Sasuke se esforzaba infructuosamente en entender las cosas que habían pasado y que estaban pasando. No se suponía que ahora él estuviera siguiendo a una mujer, en primer lugar. En segundo lugar no era una mujer nada más, ella encarnaba en sí a todo a lo que había renunciado por su venganza. Simpatía…amistad… la sensación de cercanía, cosas tan molestas. Ninguna de esas cosas son emociones necesarias para un vengador como él.

Su venganza aún no había terminado, faltaba sólo una persona…la más poderosa de todas, Uchiha Madara. Fueron tres años en los que sólo lo acompañó el odio, pero para él no era un secreto que las palabras que escuchó de ese Akatsuki le habían llegado al fondo del alma. Ya no sabía que creer… ¿era cierto que Itachi siempre deseó proteger el mundo ninja, a Konoha y sobre todo, a su hermano pequeño o sea, a Sasuke?

Se sentía mareado con la cantidad de recuerdos que sacó del baúl, todos se mezclaban y giraban alrededor de él… y al final no pudo evitar pensar que a veces la gente está tan enfocada en como "deberían" de ser las cosas que pierden muchas oportunidades que la vida da para ser realmente feliz. ¿Eso le estaba pasando?... ¿habría puesto su "deber" como vengador y ya era demasiado tarde para "ser feliz"?

Culpó a Sakura una y mil veces mientras que se balanceaba de rama en rama. Si ella no hubiese aparecido de nuevo, lo más probable es que hubiera seguido su vida sin siquiera pensar en toda esa sarta de tonterías. Se calmó, guardó todo de nuevo en el fondo de su cabeza… y siguió la persecución inesperada.

- Sigues siendo…una molestia.- susurró al viento.

**·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×.·.·.·.·.·**

**- **Oí, Juugo. – Llamó Suigetsu mientras lo recostaba en el futón que antes fue utilizado por Sakura. - ¿Qué pasó aquí con "_Sakura_"? – Usando su mismo tono cínico para pronunciar el nombre de la ninja.

- Así que así se llama.- respondió afable Juugo, que volvía a ser el de antes. - ¿Entonces Sasuke sí la conocía? –

- Te contaré la historia después. Anda, anda… ¿Qué fue todo lo que pasó aquí antes de que te dejaran hecho polvo? – Pedía Suigetsu con un leve aire de impaciencia, Juugo rió cansadamente.

Karin había recogido las cosas que habían quedado servibles después de esa demostración de fuerza bruta de esa mujer. Estaba cabreada como nunca luego del mal trato (Merecido cof cof …) que había recibido de Sasuke, pero tenía el ánimo suficiente para aguzar el oído y escuchar de Juugo lo que había pasado.

--**Flashback**--

Juugo se había quedado sólo en la habitación con Sakura, que seguía dormida. Sin los "cuidados" de Karin, el joven se había acercado a la enferma, poniéndose en la tarea de limpiar el sudor de su rostro con suma amabilidad.

Al cabo de unos minutos los parpados de la Kunoichi temblaron para luego abrirse pesadamente. La fiebre había bajado un poco y sintió que había recobrado algo de sus energías. Se sentó en el futón tocándose la frente…

-Parece que ya despertaste.- Dijo gentilmente Juugo.

Sakura no parecía haber notado su presencia hasta que habló. – ¿Dónde estoy?- Preguntó con respeto mientras que se daba cuenta que le faltaba parte de su ropa. Su torso lo vestía una malla shinobi hasta el inicio de su pecho, el cual lo cubría una tela caramente más densa. **(1)**

Juugo se levantó de su sitio y le alcanzó sus ropas a la chica de ojos color jade, parecía que el clima cálido de la tarde habían secado las prendas. – Aquí tienes.- Dijo tratando de evadir la pregunta de la mujer. Desde el inicio a Juugo le había parecido una mujer de corazón puro, decirle cosas como que estaba con el grupo Hebi seguramente ocasionaría que la chica quisiera salir corriendo.

-Gracias.- Dijo distrayéndose y comenzó a vestirse de nuevo en silencio.

-Disculpa. Llamabas a un tal "Sasuke" entre sueños…- Comentó inocentemente el joven - ¿Quién es?...claro, si se puede saber.-

Sakura casi se asfixia al escuchar que había llamado a ese hombre en sueños… -¡Kya!... ¡¿y-y-yo realmente hice eso?! – No podía creerlo, bajo la mirada levemente sonrojada recriminándose mentalmente.

- No exageres – Dijo con una risa suave el muchacho. A Sakura le pareció un ser muy amable y sintió que era de esas personas en las que uno se siente en confianza rápidamente.

-Es… una persona muy importante para mí.- Susurró ella tímidamente. Mientras que subía la cremallera de su chaleco rojo.

-¿amigo de la infancia? – Volvió a preguntar. Parece que no sólo Suigetsu quiere saber algo sobre el pasado de su líder.

Sakura asintió con la mirada algo perdida en recuerdos – Era un gran amigo, recuerdo que cuando estaba en peligro el siempre venía a salvarme.-

-Ya veo, supongo que eras alguien querido para él.-

Los ojos jade de la pequeña enferma no podían esconder la melancolía. – Creo que siempre seré…una molestia para él.- Repuso con tono vehemente, pero en seguida puso una cara feliz como si nada estuviera pasando.

Juugo, que era sumamente comprensivo en su mejor estado, pensó que lo mejor era dejar el interrogatorio en esas condiciones. En cualquier momento subiría alguien que le avisaría a Sasuke que ella había despertado… al inicio sintió que la chica se reencontraría con Sasuke, el chico a quien tanto quería, _pero_ luego dudo de que aquello fuera una buena idea por el comportamiento frío que el Uchiha había ganado con los años.

Sakura se levantó del futón y enseguida se dispuso a calzar sus botas que se encontraban en una esquina de la habitación. – Disculpe por las molestias, me iré enseguida… no puedo demorar en volver a mi aldea ya que hay mucha gente esperándome.- Comentó ella que sabía que con las fuerzas que tenía era suficiente para llegar a Konoha.

No hubo respuesta por parte del muchacho así que cuando hubo terminado de calzarse volteó a verlo.

Los ojos del muchacho eran oscurecidos por la sombra de la noche y su propio flequillo. Se había quedado ahí petrificado cerca del futón que Sakura y esta pensó por un momento que se había desmayado en esa posición.

La kunoichi de cabellos rosados se había acercado a él un par de pasos, pero enseguida pudo ver cómo manchas negras y desiguales comenzaban a teñir la piel del muchacho que susurraba para sí de forma insana "matar… sí, matar… mataré a la primera persona que vea…no, mejor…mataré a la segunda persona que vea…mejor, mejor los mataré a todos, sí sí sí…"

Sakura retrocedió obviamente "Esas marcas…" Pensó para sí… "son las mismas que…". Sus pensamientos se detuvieron abruptamente… la efigie del hombre se ponía de pie haciendo notar cual era la diferencia de estaturas de ambos.

-¡¡ME DELEITARÉ MATANDOTE!!- Ya no era el Juugo amable que saludó a Sakura, era un monstruo. Sakura, a diferencia de otros del Hebi… nunca había visto algo como eso. Así que reunió chakra dejándolo fluir desde su pecho hasta su brazo, como resultado, su puño enguantado refulgía de energía color azulado.

Cuando el hombre se abalanzó sobre ella, ella sólo tuvo que tomar un gran impulso para que su puño conectara con el abdomen alto del joven. En consecuencia Juugo pudo sentir que el aire se escapaba de su cuerpo, que alguna de sus costillas se rompía y que el salía volando lejos de ella.

--**fin del Flashback**.--

-Esa mujer… es muy fuerte.- Terminó de contarle la historia a Suigetsu mientras que se aquejaba por su costilla rota, sin referirse nunca a ella con algún odio.

- ¡Argh! Con lo que me cuentas… me hubiera gustado pelear contra ella…- Dijo Suigetsu como siempre, excitado por la batalla.

Karin no lo soportó más y ante la vista de ambos… salió de la escena con la firme idea de buscar a Sasuke y a esa "zorra"…claro… ahora no le quedaba duda de que ella tenía que verla morir.

- Ahí está de nuevo, ojalá esa estúpida se meta en problemas.- Terminó Suigetsu sin haber movido un dedo para detenerla.

**Continuará**

**(1)** Para que se hagan una idea de cómo estaba vestida Sakura entren aquí samurai - pet . deviantart . com /art/n-n-69134928 A veces no sé como describir bien ese atiendo u.u (tuve que poner el link separado xD)

**Bueno, aquí está un nuevo capítulo.**

**Como siempre me gusta recibir reviews y espero que ojalá puedan dejarme mushos, eso sí no quiero que sean condescendientes, sean justos. Creo que para un escritor es una gran dicha saber que hay gente que lee su trabajo… Por eso me doy al público que son los que pasen por aquí jejejeje. Repito MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS**

**Algunos me diran: neee pero no hay SasuSaku. En efecto AUN no hay SasuSaku… entiéndanme les quiero llevar a un ambiente más… "Privado" xD**

**Vayan a go dattebayo! **

**Y bueno, para los que vieron a algún personaje muy OOC nada más díganmelo. Ustedes saben lo difícil que es hacer un SasuSaku cuando Sasuke es tan argh ¬ ¬…frio, sarcástico etc etc (a veces Sasuke me enfada). La verdad tal vez fue por eso que mostré su mente vulnerable o.ó a veces creo que se merece un golpe por haber dejado atrás lo que realmente era importante.**

**Ya saben, cualquier duda, insulto, virus, amenazas de muerte (T.T) serán recibidas igual -**

**El lunes vuelvo a clases en la U…así que no les puedo prometer que el siguiente capítulo salga tan rápido como salieron estos tres primeros. Sólo les pido que se mantengan revisando ¿ok?**

**T.T Y una de mis reviewers me dijo que no chantajeara…-Le hace caso.- xD**

**Eso es todo**

**Se despido **

**Rose**

**Bye byettebayooo**


	4. Reencuentro anhelado

_¡Hola! Se que muchos de ustedes me creyeron muerta pero ¡Aquí estoy! Y perdón la demora, en serio que la universidad tomo de hecho…TODO mi tiempo. _

_Quiero seguir con la historia porque esta la tengo mucho más clara y además vale la pena terminar, dos capitulos más y se acabó…eso creo. Tal vez un epilogo no me haga mal_

_Además dejé pasar mucho tiempo T.T y Sasuke ya está en el Akatsuki y todo, así que esta historia estaría más que descartada… pero bueno, quiero terminarla._

_Que sea como un AU xD_

_A TODOS LOS QUE ME LEYERON Y ME DEJARON REVIEW  
GRACIAS, LOS ADORO. Ojala no hayan preferido irse y no volver a leer la historia nunca más T.T_

**Disclaimer: **Naruto contiene violencia, drama, y mucho trauma (**todos**, absolutamente todos tienen algún trauma.) ¿Pero dónde está el amor? ¿Dónde está el SasuSaku? ¬o¬ Pues… precisamente es por **Masashi Kishimoto,** el creador de este manga/anime, que no vemos una escena decente. ¡Si fuera mío tendrían fanservice todos los días! xD…

He tomado un flashback del cap 109 de Naruto en el que Sasuke se va de Konoha.  
**A leer dattebayo**

**En la boca de la serpiente**

**Capitulo 4: El reencuentro anhelado**

_Este corazón se está enamorando por si solo, lastimándose por si sólo…_

**·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×.·.·.·.·.·**

No sabía qué hora era, y tampoco sabía exactamente donde estaba, tan sólo había un pensamiento que la motivaba a seguir: el deseo de sobrevivir. Estaba algo cansada y cuando sintió que se había alejado del peligro concluyó en recostarse contra el tronco de un árbol solitario que se erigía al frente de un arroyuelo, ese claro del bosque recibía perfectamente la luz de la luna, lo que ella necesitaba para mejorar su visión. No demoraría mucho…ella sólo quería auto diagnosticarse y tratar de recuperar las energías perdidas.

Tenía fiebre aún, pero no parecía tener otro síntoma importante y al ver su antebrazo vendado, decidió que lo mejor era examinar esa herida así no doliera tanto. Cómo había sospechado en algún momento la Kunoichi aquella herida que se asemejaba a una incisión de cinco centímetros de largo tenía una coloración violácea.

Al juzgar por aquella fiebre que apareció súbitamente en su encuentro con Suigetsu, inmediatamente lo había atribuido a una clase de veneno normalmente utilizada para cazar a un animal, de ahí que la sangre la hubiese alarmado y luego hizo que se desmayara para apagar un poco su sistema nervioso en peligro.

Mordiendo uno de los guantes por el dedo rápidamente dejó su mano desnuda, para luego reunir un poco de aquella energía verdosa ya conocida por muchos. Luego de que la herida cerró busco en uno de los bolsillos del pequeño morral que cargaba en la parte trasera de su cinto y sacó lo que parecía una jeringa con un líquido algo espeso y de coloración azulada.

Apretando sus dientes se inyectó el antídoto en su pierna como hace tiempo lo hizo con una sustancia parecida al luchar con Sasori. Dejó que el liquido lentamente fluyera por vía intravenosa, sería sólo cuestión de tiempo que el veneno se transformada en sólo unas proteínas más.

Se sintió aliviada a los pocos minutos, pero el cansancio seguía siendo el mismo, había usado una gran cantidad de Chakra en golpear a Juugo y otro tanto para poder escapar por entre los árboles.

Sólo podía quedarse ahí unos momentos, pero en ese tiempo no pudo evitar sentirse más sola que nunca. Había evitado hablar de Sasuke o algo relacionado con él de modo personal. Sasuke para ella se había convertido en "algo que sólo se hablaba cuando había una misión relacionada con él" pero ahora que se había enterado que su subconsciente lo llamaba, no pudo contenerse en pensar que sentía por él ahora.

**·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×.·.·.·.·.·**

Sasuke había corrido en varias direcciones a medida que se internaba en el bosque y sólo le faltaba un último sitio por revisar. De noche era casi imposible rastrear algo con sus ojos más si era una persona algo pequeña. Su Sharingan era lo único que se podía ver saltando de árbol en árbol y de rama en rama al estar buscando infructuosamente a Sakura.

De esa región sólo faltaba el arroyuelo, y Sasuke estaba seguro de encontrarla allí ya que ella no estaba en condiciones de abandonar el bosque tan rápido. Apenas habían pasado dos horas desde su escape y la tierra rodeada de árboles era extensísima y difícil de transitar para alguien enfermo.

Encontró el sitio pasados unos veinte minutos, había una sombra en algún punto del lugar cerca del riachuelo. Sakura se encontraba bebiendo agua y lavándose las manos, se le veía algo cansada pero extrañamente mucho más saludable que al momento de escapar de la pagoda. Sasuke no disimuló sigilo ni mucho menos cuidado al acercarse a la planicie por entre arbustos, quería que Sakura lo viera, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Sakura aguzó el oído levantándose y girando su cuerpo con celeridad. Enseguida tomo una posición alerta entre defensiva y ofensiva conforme la sombra de un sujeto salía de los arbustos, lentamente.

Vio su cabello negro, vio su piel clara, vio sus ojos su ropa y su espada pero aun así no pudo creerle a su sentido de la vista: era nada más y nada menos que Sasuke… ahí, a esa hora de la noche, en ese mismo lugar y bajo la misma luna. Refregó sus ojos un par de veces y retrocedió un paso quedando al filo en donde la tierra toca el agua. Reprimió sus impulsos de acercarse o de hacer algo súbito ¿Cómo debería hablar o actuar en esta situación? ¿Cómo actuaría él?

Tenía que dejar a un lado su corazón y pensar con lógica. Pese a que la persona que estaba frente suyo fue la que una vez amó, muchas cosas cambian con el tiempo. Sasuke fue la persona que dijo a Naruto que sólo tenía un lazo de odio con su hermano Itachi, fue la persona que estuvo a punto de atravesar el cuerpo del rubio de no ser por Sai, fue la persona que se lanzó contra ella con su espada en ristre dispuesto a matarla de no haber sido por la intervención de Yamato-taichou.

Si él estaba ahí… era más que seguro que la vida de la peli rosa estaba en peligro, y eso ella lo sabía muy bien.

-Isashiburi, Sakura.- (Cuanto tiempo, Sakura.) Suscitó Sasuke.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo planamente Sakura, escondiendo de él todos sus miedos e inseguridades.

Sasuke no esperaba una reacción así, no una tan poco del carácter de Sakura así que tuvo que reconocer que el tiempo la había vuelto más fuerte, y justo eso (además de otras cosas) le atraían secretamente. Cerró sus ojos con calma… y tan sólo se dedicó a contestarle.

-Heriste a uno de mis nakamas, destruiste nuestra pagoda y luego escapaste.- Dando razones como si fuera una simple lista de cosas por comprar.

-¿Nakama?... entonces…- Su mente hacía conexiones con Suigetsu, con la mujer de gafas y con el hombre al que le había dado hacía un momento sus buenos golpes. No dijo nada, estaba aún más confundida y sintió que las palabras eran inútiles con el Uchiha.

Decidió dejarlo todo en sus puños, la batalla ya era algo imposible de evitar.

-Vaya vaya, Sakura… ¿Quieres pelear?- Bufó Sasuke, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, relajadamente.

- Mi misión es llevarte de regreso a Konoha.- Contestó con suficiencia dejando que el cuero de sus guantes se apretaran por el puño, haciendo un sonido característico.

Ante esto Sasuke soltó una sonora carcajada. Su sentido del humor era bastante bizarro, pero escuchar que Sakura, la que conoció desde pequeña se iba a enfrentar a él… no pudo más que hallarle gracia "No importa lo mucho que haya cambiado, no tiene oportunidades contra mí"

-¿Crees que puedes ganarme? ¿Crees que estando enferma, cansada y mareada puedes hacer algo en contra de mi velocidad, mi espada o mi Sharingan? – De nuevo rió, de modo aún más sonoro. Sakura no le hallaba la mínima gracia, tan sólo se quedó ahí en su acostumbrada posición de batalla, callada.

- Es más.- Volvió a decir una vez hubo recuperado el aliento – ¿crees que incluso en buena condición física, puedes ganarme? –

Definitivamente eso fue un reto directo. Sakura no era alguien de orgullo poderoso como el Uchiha, pero siempre le había querido demostrar lo fuerte que se había vuelto. Quería demostrarle que ya no era un estorbo como cuando eran niños y que ya no suplicaba por la ayuda de nadie. Entonces decidió ser ella la del primer golpe.

Sabía que con un portador del Sharingan, no podía usar sus ojos para verle a la cara. Sin embargo sus entrenamientos con Tsunade le habían enseñado a fijarse en los movimientos del cuerpo, enfocarse en sus piernas y brazos no sería difícil.

Lanzó un golpe con la mano derecha, el puño brillaba con intensidad azulosa. Sin embargo ese puño fue interceptado por la palma derecha del la mano del Uchiha, que absorbió toda energía al cubrir esta con su Chidori Nagashi.

Sakura se dio cuenta que su fuerza no iba a funcionar ahora, pero aun era lo brutalmente fuerte para darle una paliza con Taijutsu. La pelea se tornó cuerpo a cuerpo, los golpes de Sakura eran certeros y definitivamente buscaban lastimar de gravedad al Uchiha. Por su parte, Sasuke se dedicó la primera parte del tiempo a esquivar sus golpes y patadas, pero de un momento a otro esto se le convirtió en un lío.

Sakura había sido lo suficientemente rápida para tomarlo por las muñecas, la presión del agarre era increíble, tal ves porque el nerviosismo le exigía a Sakura acabar con él en cuanto pudiera antes de que él la encerrara en una ilusión. Luego de eso lanzó una patada directamente al estomago del Shinobi, sin embargo, Sasuke hizo lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos, bloquearlo con su pierna.

El desequilibrio hizo que Sasuke tuviera la ventaja de caer junto con Sakura al suelo. Justo en el momento en el que la espalda del hombre tocó la tierra, utilizó la fuerza de sus brazos y su pierna para lanzarla varios metros delante de él.

De la fiebre de Sakura sólo quedaba el recuerdo. Sin embargo, le costó un poco levantarse del suelo y volver a la pelea, miró en todas direcciones, pero Sasuke parecía haber desaparecido entre la polvareda y la tierra levantada.

Estaba dispuesta a moverse, pero algo le agarró su brazo derecho y lo llevó a su espalda, tratando de hacer una llave. El Uchiha había inmovilizado uno de sus brazos, para luego pasar su brazo libre por el cuello de Sakura, tratando de asfixiarla. Ella apenas podía evitar ser asfixiada con su mano izquierda.

Tendría que ser el fin, Sakura había quedado inmovilizada y ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de mostrarle toda su fuerza. Si lo miraba era el fin…

Sin embargo, para bien o para mal Sasuke bajó el brazo que estaba haciendo presión contra la garganta de la chica, sin soltarla de la llave. Inclinó su cabeza hacia ella lo suficientemente cerca para que sus labios rozaran el lóbulo de la oreja de la pelirosa y suscitó con su acostumbrada arrogancia -Débil…-

-Débil…- Esas palabras entraron con todo dolor dentro de Sakura. Su sangre hervía y su orgullo de mujer, su orgullo de kunoichi estaba sumamente herido, más que su cuerpo. Y pese a que la cercanía entre sus cuerpos había hecho que se estremeciera lentamente…

No iba a dejar que las cosas terminaran así.

Sasuke, de repente escuchó un crujido seco, el cual tardó algunos segundo en ubicar: Provenía del hombro derecho se Sakura. Luego vio como el brazo izquierdo de la chica refulgía en una luz azul intensa.

-¡Shanaroooooo!- Con este grito de guerra (si se podía decir), la Kunoichi se agachó y golpeó el suelo a los pies de ambos. En cuestión de segundos la tierra tembló bruscamente y se agrietó de forma tal que los trozos de tierra se levantaron, separando así a los dos ninjas.

Sasuke estaba a seis metros de ella, estupefacto. Pensaba que estaba jugando con una niña, la misma Sakura que era una fastidiosa, que no hacía gran cosa en las misiones. Pero lo que vio a través de todas esas rocas y ese polvo fue una mujer, dispuesta y orgullosa. No sólo destruyó la tierra seis metros a la redonda, sino que había dislocado su hombro para tener la flexibilidad suficiente para dar el golpe.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en la comisura de sus labios, cómo cambian las personas con el tiempo. Le gustaba, le gustaba más que antes…

Se volvió a escuchar un crujido. Sakura había reacomodado y sanado su hombro en cosa de segundos, sin perder de vista al pelinegro.

-¿Por qué no peleas en serio?- Preguntó Sakura, palmeando sus manos enguantadas para quitarse la tierra de encima.

- ¿Tan pronto te quieres morir acaso? – Contestó con sorna, cerrando sus ojos con suficiencia. Al abrirlos la Kunoichi había salido de su rango de visión.

-Donde…

-¡DEJA DE BURLARTE DE MI! – Escuchó un grito cuando ya era demasiado tarde y la chica ya le había dado un puñetazo en la zara, que lo mandó varios metros hacia atrás. Sólo pudo detenerse cuando su espalda golpeó contra el tronco de un roble.

Pensaba reponerse del golpe, pero no hubo tiempo para eso porque la Kunoichi lo había lanzado al suelo, poniéndose ella encima. Y ni ahí las cosas se calmaron, puesto que esta ya había comenzado a golpearlo con su puño en la mejilla. Una y otra…y otra vez más.

Un hilillo de sangre comenzó a asomarse de la boca de Sasuke, y el guante del puño de Sakura se tiñó de ella también.

Y cuando las cosas no pudieron ponerse peor, se escuchó el viento siendo cortado por la rapidez de otro cuerpo. Y Sakura dejó de golpear a Sasuke al sentir un filo metálico cerca de su cuello.

- No sé por qué dejas que esta zorra te golpee, Sasuke-sama, pero no lo voy a permitir más.- De la nada, la muy oportuna Karin había llegado a escena, más rápido de lo que cualquiera imaginaba. Sabiendo que ella puede rastrear con suma precisión el chakra.

- ¡¿A quien llamas zorra?!- Sakura giró su rostro para ver a la muchacha a la cara.

- _No_es tu asunto– Se escuchó la trémula voz del Uchiha que luego haló a Sakura hacia el suelo, impidiendo que el Kunai que Karin tenía empuñado la dañase o que empezara una pelea entre mujeres –No pedí tu ayuda.-

Sakura se sintió ofendida y sobretodo ignorada. Pero prefirió callar y ver

- Tu dijiste que ibas a matarla y demorabas mucho…así q…- Fue interrumpida por la voz de Sasuke, que incluso sonaba más fría y estoica con ella, que con la misma Sakura.

-Lárgate.-

-Pero… Sasuk-

-Que te largues y vuelvas a la pagoda.- dijo mientras que pasaba la manga de su Kimono por su boca, limpiando la sangre. - Y espero que en tu vida vuelvas a desobedecerme.-

Karin quedó alborotada, histérica y frustrada, pero no podía decir o hacer más así lo quisiera. Lo único que atinó a decir entre dientes fue "No nos dejes esperando." Para luego perderse entre los árboles.

El silencio duro unos minutos, mientras Sasuke esperaba a que Karin estuviese lejos. Sakura continuaba en un silencio sepulcral. Ella sabía que él no había usado todas sus habilidades en ella, ni siquiera el sharingan o su espada, el Uchiha la veía en menos. Si su idea era matarla ¿por qué no utilizar su Sharingan de una vez? ¿Estaba jugando con ella?

"siempre pensaste así de mí… ¿verdad Sasuke-kun?"

Se sentía disminuida y discriminada por su naturaleza femenina.

El cuerpo de Sasuke giró para dedicarle una mirada a Sakura, una mirada que ella no pudo descifrar en ese momento. Cualquier cosa que el ninja fuera a hacer, la haría ahora y no jugaría más con ella, cualquier cosa que hiciera… tal vez no podría ser esquivado por ella.

Con un movimiento de su pie sumado al de su velocidad, el Uchiha ya había llegado frente a la Kunoichi. En esos momentos, ella instintivamente tomó un Kunai del estuche de su muslo y lo apuntó al cuello de su adversario, amenazando con presionar el filo en la piel.

-…Te has vuelto muy rápida, Sakura.- Comentó, acercándose más a ella, sin importar que el filo del Kunai le cortara la piel, ya no podía soportar estar lejos de la piel de la Kunoichi. Tenía que probarla, tenía que saber que era lo que ella sentía por él en esos momentos. Tenía que aprovechar ahora que estaban realmente solos y que nadie los iba a interrumpir.

- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? – Preguntó Sakura usando todo su autocontrol para empuñar fuerte su Kunai, no iba a dar su brazo a torcer sin importar cuanto él se acercara, no bajaría el arma.

No hubo respuesta por parte del muchacho, nunca podría exteriorizar palabras capaces de hacerle entender todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Además, necesitaba saber cómo el cuerpo de Sakura reaccionaba ante el contacto con su piel.

Sin importar la pequeña herida que se estaba abriendo en la piel de su cuello, siguió acercándose a ella lo suficiente para extender sus brazos y rodearla con ellos al nivel de su cintura, en un abrazo algo forzado.

Toda la determinación que Sakura había mostrado hasta ahora, había flaqueado ante el abrazo del Uchiha, que pese a estar hiriéndose no se movía, se apegaba mucho más a ella. Ante la atónita mirada jade de Sakura, Sasuke la ciño a él con fuerza, dejando que el torso de la chica y el de él se conectaran.

Las manos de Sakura comenzaron a temblar, y comenzó a hacer más suave su agarre contra el Kunai. Miles de ideas le pasaron por la cabeza: que era un sueño, que tal vez ya estaba bajo la ilusión del Sharingan de Sasuke, que todo eso era una trampa para bajar su defensa. El kunai cayó al suelo antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar.

Era imposible que siguiera blandiendo el kunai contra él, si continuaba terminaría matándolo y el Uchiha no parecía estar preocupado de su propio pellejo, estaba en jaque.

Ahora sus manos estaban libres, pero lo único que hizo fue bajarlas y dejarlas a sus costados. El Uchiha sintió por primera vez que no era correspondido, pero dolía mucho más no ser correspondido por ella. Así pasaron un par de escasos minutos, en el cual ninguno de los dos se movió; si Sakura no lo apartaba ¿por qué no lo correspondía tampoco?

La respuesta era evidente para quien la viera a los ojos. Desde que él se abrazó a ella había quedado en un estado de confusión casi absoluto, que la hizo transportarse al pasado cuando ellos estaban juntos, como el equipo siete. Recordó como se había ido de la aldea… recordó todo lo que sentía por él. Sin embargo, la pelirosa estaba batallando por suprimir y dominar esos sentimientos de nuevo, estaba con la persona que casi mata a Naruto en dos ocasiones y a ella en una.

- Suéltame, Sasuke.- Demandó con estoicismo.

- No.- Fue su respuesta igual de terca.

- ¡Aléjate de mi! – Gritó Sakura tratando de empujar con sus manos al Uchiha, lo hacía con fuerza, angustia… nerviosismo.

La fuerza del empuje hizo que el pelinegro soltara el abrazo, pero el no se rendía tan fácil, tenía que enseñarle que el que mandaba ahí era él. Así que la tomó rápidamente de los hombros y la llevo hasta apoyarla bruscamente contra el tronco de un árbol.

- ¿Por qué no cumples tus promesas…? – Le recriminó con voz trémula - ¿Has cambiado tanto? - preguntó mientras que tomaba las muñecas de Sakura con fuerza y las elevaba por sobre las cabezas de ambos.

- ¡¿De qué hablas?! – Preguntó con molestia en su voz, mientras que forcejeaba. -¡Suéltame!-

- ¡¡NO!! – Vociferó totalmente ofuscado, impaciente. Se sentía inquieto, no sabía exactamente qué decir o hacer a continuación. –Tu…- Tomo aliento nuevamente –tu dijiste que te llevara conmigo si no podía quedarme…-

Los ojos de Sakura se tornaron sorprendidos y vidriosos, parecía que lagrimas se estaban acumulando y amenazaban con derramarse por sus mejillas en cualquier momento. No tenía palabras, no había pensado que Sasuke recordara aquella noche.

**--Flashback -****capitulo 109****--**

La noche estaba adornada con la luna llena y podía sentirse que el aire tibio soplaba de cuando en cuando con intensidad para pasar a la calma y volver. Apenas unas cuantas luces encendidas adornaba al conjunto de grandes edificios de la aldea y, detrás de estos, se levantaba magnificentemente el monte en donde estaban esculpidos los cuatro Hokages.

Dos seres se encontraban en esa solitaria calle, ya habían comenzado a hablar...

-Sé lo de tu clan.- Comenzó. – Pero la venganza… eso, no hará feliz a nadie…-

A nadie…

-Ni a ti…ni a mi.- Concluyo la chica en un suspiro para luego tratar de mantener la compostura de sus lagrimas.

-Justo como pensaba.- Habló Sasuke por fin, con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro y un aire de confianza en el tono de su voz. – Soy distinto a ustedes, recorro un camino distinto al tuyo. He intentado creer que mi camino era hacer las cosas como las he hecho hasta ahora con ustedes, pero al final mi corazón optó por la venganza.- De nuevo un breve silencio lleno el lugar mientras el aire tibio hacia ondular el cabello de ambos chicos.

-Ése es mi propósito en la vida.- Terminó él mirando al lejano horizonte a las afueras de Konoha sin voltear a ver a Sakura en un solo momento. – No puedo ser como tú o Naruto.-

-¡¿Vas a escoger de nuevo estar sólo?!- Explotó Sakura en un grito sin importar que su tono delatara sus lágrimas. – ¡Ese día me enseñaste que la soledad es muy dolorosa! Ahora mismo lo comprendo muy bien… tengo una familia, y tengo amigos, pero si tú no estás... ¡Para mí será igual que estar sola! – Las piernas de Sakura temblaban y apretaba sus manos contra su pecho como si su discurso hubiera sido una súplica indirecta.

-A partir de ahora… se abrirá un nuevo camino para todos.- Fue lo único que dijo él en esos momentos sin querer verla, sin mostrarle que en su rostro había cierta tristeza que disimulaba bien con sus palabras.

-¡Yo… yo te amo!... ¡Si te quedas conmigo, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás! Todos los días serán divertidos, seremos felices de una vez por todas.- Suplicaba Sakura con amor, miedo y preocupación en su voz. – Haré cualquier cosa por ti… así que ¡por favor! ¡Quédate!... te ayudaré con tu venganza… ¡Haré algo!...así que… ¡Quédate conmigo!-

Parece que Sakura ya no podía articular bien sus palabras debido a los gimoteos y las lagrimas que nublaban sus ojos y rostro. Pero por fin pudo concluir su declaración – Y…si no puedes quedarte, llévame contigo…

Por primera vez en toda la conversación el Uchiha giró su rostro para ver a la chica de cabellos rosados. En su rostro había una leve sonrisa sincera y llena de gratitud.

-Realmente…eres una molestia.- Dijo con un tono suavemente tierno y luego de eso siguió caminando hacia la salida de Konoha.

-¡¡No te vayas!! ¡Si lo haces gritaré!- Dijo Sakura corriendo hacia el totalmente alarmada al ver que no pudo hacer nada más para que no se fuera. Ante el grito de la muchacha Sasuke desaparece con un movimiento rápido shinobi y reaparece a espaldas de la chica.

Sakura pudo sentir el aliento del Uchiha golpear contra su nuca, esas suaves respiraciones la habían detenido y silenciado…

-Gracias.- Fue lo último que escuchó de los labios de Sasuke antes de caer desmayada por motivo del golpe a su nuca.

Sa…suke...kun

**--Fin del flashback--**

- Tú dijiste… que me amabas. - Apretó con vehemencia el agarre a las muñecas de Sakura, bajando la mirada hacia el suelo.

- ¿Aun me amas? – Preguntó volviendo a mirarla con sus ojos negros e inquisidores, directo a los jade de ella. Los labios de Sakura temblaban levemente, pero las lágrimas aún no salían, seguían negándose a salir, pese a la incomodidad que esta empezaba a sentir por la mirada tan fija del Uchiha.

- No.-

…

Esa fue su respuesta.

**·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×·.·.·.·.·.·×.·.·.·.·.·**

**Aquí Rose**

**Dattebayooooo  
¡El próximo es el final!  
**

**¿Les gustó? ¿Les disgustó?  
¿Muy largo y aburrido?**

**Vayan a Go y quejense xDDD!!**

**Si se les escapa una felicitación, no me enfado**

**De nuevo saludos a los que me han dejado reviews.  
Y gracias adelantadas a los que vayan a dejar xD**

**Bye byettebayo!**


	5. Algo qué proteger

Volví, como compensación de mi antigua demora pienso acabar esto de una vez por todas. Aunque repito, tal ves un epilogo no les haga mal ni a ustedes ni a mi.

Pero primero, muchas gracias a los que me han dejado reviews. Muchos de ustedes saben lo difícil que es escribir una historia. Igual quien escribe, lo hace para ser leído y criticado (ojo, critica constructiva) y yo nunca pensé en publicar esta historia porque no tenía mucha confianza en mí.

Ya menos charla y más trabajo

Gracias a las siguientes personas: **setsuna17 **(No, ella no está siendo sincera xD) **mayu1051 **(Que bueno que te dejó con la curiosidad, ese era mi plan n.n) **vicatoal **(Aquí está la conti, gracias por leerme) **LaUrY cRiSs **(Ya verás lo que hará Sasuke…ya verás.) **adry **(Con gusto te aviso para que me sigas leyendo, ojalá te guste) **Mariam H. **(Sigues conmigo T.T desde el primer cap hasta este, muchas gracias ¡Ojala te guste mi fiel y cute lectora!) **asukasoad** (Lo siento, sé que me demoré… merezco una paliza por eso u.u) **sayuri_chan **(¡Gracias por leerme!) **karoru01 **(Gracias por leerme y me siento feliz de que te haya gustado ¡Tu también has estado pendiente desde el primer momento!) **Tatiana** (me alegra que te guste, espero que este cap sea de tu agrado) **Nya-Nya** (me encantó tu comentario. Pues, este cap será violento/lindo/triste… pero espero que quede lindo el final) **SakuStar** (Sakura ha tenido que sufrir mucho, tienes razón. Pero espero que en este cap ambos dejen de sufrir así sea por un momento xD) **JULIETA** (Muajajajajaja esa era mi idea, dejar a todos WTF?!? Para que les diera ganas de leer el final. Soy malvada ojojojo) **kaoruchan** (Que bueno que te hayas encontrado con este fic! Es bueno!! Lo juro! xD)

Y a todos los demás que han dejado reviews a lo largo de este año **LOS AMO.** Los adoro con todo mi corazón, **GRACIAS**

**»****Disclaimer no jutsu****«  
**Naruto no es mío, lamentablemente. Aunque si lo fuera terminaría por arruinarlo y depravarlo xD… habrían puras parejas y fanservice. Así que ¡Kishimoto, confío en ti para que nos des un SasuSaku algún día!

**ADVERTENCIA**: Sí, con subrayado y negrilla. A continuación aparecerán escenas muy "_fuertes_" así que pido a las personas que recuerden que están advertidas y que no se preocupen que esto tiene un final bonito.

_Es mi primer Lemon_, así que sean misericordiosos conmigo. NO APTO PARA MENORES DE 53 años xD

_A leer dattebayooo_

_Todo en Italica son pensamientos._

**En la boca de la serpiente**

**Capitulo 5: Algo qué proteger.**

_No me toques si no me puedo sobreponer a estos sentimientos…_

* * *

- ¿Aun me amas? -

- No.-

…

Esa fue su respuesta. La pelirosa había contestado sin parpadear, sin que su voz temblara. Estaba ahí, atrapada contra un árbol peligrosamente cerca del Uchiha que la había tomado de las muñecas y le había elevado los brazos para inmovilizarlos.

El pelinegro abrió un poco más sus ojos hacia ella, si tan solo Sakura hubiese dudado un poco o hubiese mirado hacia otro lado… pero no lo hizo. Aun así Sasuke consideraba que había algo que ella no había podido esconderle: su cuerpo había temblado, pero no era un estremecimiento causado por el miedo, había sido una respuesta involuntaria debido al roce de la piel de ambos.

- ¡Mientes!- Declaró finalmente.

-¡No! ¡No es así! – Gritó con indignación – ¡Suéltame ya!

La tranquilidad que había mostrado Sasuke hasta ahora pronto se transformo en una agresividad casi primitiva, salvaje. Se acercó más y más a Sakura apretando sus manos en las muñecas de ella, haciendo que mostrara una leve mueca de dolor.

**- **No puedes mentirme.- Dijo con sutileza, aunque en sus ojos estaba la chispa del enfado. Esta expresión era aterradora para Sakura… nunca lo había visto así.

– No a mí, quien puede ver dentro de ti mejor que nadie.- Terminó en un susurro, ya que los labios de este se acercaron peligrosamente al oído de la muchacha. Enseguida atrapó suavemente entre sus labios el lóbulo de su oreja, jugueteando con su lengua.

Sakura forcejeó sin éxito, la sangre se comenzaba a agolpar en sus mejillas debido a las suaves caricias que Sasuke le daba. Trató de mover sus piernas, pero ahora todo el peso del Uchiha había caído sobre ella, inmovilizándola por completo. - ¡Detente! – fue lo que pudo articular para luego soltar un leve suspiro, cosa que en vez de detener al Uchiha lo provocó a seguir.

Ahora él, teniendo más control sobre las reacciones del cuerpo de la chica llevo sus labios a su cuello y comenzó a dar besos profundos y pequeños mordiscos, regodeándose por tener tal efecto en la pelirosa. En estos momentos nadie podía negar que los sentimientos de la Shinobi por él no habían cambiado, o eso pensaba él.

La peligrosa sentía que su mente se nublaba con cada caricia y con cada beso, por un momento ni siquiera pudo darse cuenta que ya estaba comenzando a dar leves gemidos, ni que estaba delatando sus verdaderos pensamientos. Pero bastaron unos segundos para que su conciencia volviera y se diera cuenta que se había dejado llevar por los labios de Sasuke en su piel.

- ¡Ya basta, Sasuke! –Gritó Sakura de nuevo, ahora con algo de miedo en su voz. Había tomado control de sus sensaciones y emociones y ahora había agitado sus brazos con fuerza, zafándose de él. Pero fue apenas unos centímetros los que logró separarse del ninja y para entonces, Sasuke ya sabía que su objetivo esa noche era hacer que Sakura fuera suya, en cuerpo y alma.

El Uchiha hizo caso omiso a la orden de la kunoichi, alejarlo de ella sólo hizo que creciera su deseo de doblegarla ante él. Así que con fuerza suficiente la tomó de los antebrazos y la lanzó contra el suelo, donde la kunoichi terminó boca arriba.

Cuando levantó la mirada pudo ver el semblante del ninja que se acercaba lentamente a ella, sus ojos ya no eran los de antes, habían sido sustituidos por unos brillantes ojos carmesí y ahora, temía ser atrapada por el Sharingan. Sentía miedo, miedo del cambio tan repentino de Sasuke. Nunca pensó que viviría lo suficiente como para temerle de esa manera.

- ¡Repite que no me amas! – vociferó él clavando su sharingan el los ojos de Sakura. La chica había retrocedido con la ayuda de sus brazos, pero aún así no pudo escapar al poder ilusorio de los ojos carmesí. Pronto comenzó a ver y a "sentir" como pequeñas raíces del árbol en donde hacía unos momentos fue acorralada, comenzaban a rodear sus muñecas y sus tobillos, a someterla contra el suelo.

Sakura trataba de mover sus brazos y piernas, pero era imposible, había sido inmovilizada por completo en algo que no era real, algo que sólo ella estaba viendo ocurrir en su mente, un genjutsu tan poderoso que sólo se le podía adjudicar a un Uchiha.

– Sasuke, por favor… suéltame.- apenas apuntó a decir con voz temblorosa, por la mirada del ninja y lo que había pasado antes, comenzaba a deliberar sobre los siguientes movimientos del Uchiha.

- Después de esto, no podrás decir que no me amas…- siseó él conforme se acercaba lo suficiente al cuerpo de la Kunoichi y se ponía sobre ella, poniendo una rodilla a cada costado de su cuerpo, y su mano derecha tomándola por el mentón. Para él, la expresión se Sakura era encantadora: una mezcla de miedo, nervios e inocencia.

Por su parte, la kunoichi se hallaba en el límite de su autocontrol, dentro de su mente pedía ayuda. Pedía que la salvaran… el Sasuke que amaba había desaparecido.

Sasuke inclinó su rostro para acercarlo a ella, y depositó en estos un beso que intentó profundizar. Sakura apenas pudo contener la fuerza del beso por unos segundos, luego se rindió y permitió la intromisión de su lengua a su boca. Estaba contrariada, no poder hacer nada para impedirlo la hizo soltar un par de lágrimas llenas de amargura. Cuando este dejó sus labios pudo sentir que los suyos palpitaban; estaban ligeramente hinchados por la presión, por la pasión y por la duración del beso. Pudo ver que los labios del muchacho estaban rojos, él si lo estaba disfrutando.

_No quiero así…_

De pronto, Sakura sintió como unas manos ajenas recorrían su blusa, y bajaban lentamente la cremallera de esta. Ante esto, Sakura se estremeció abriendo sus ojos al extremo, luchó y luchó pero todo era inútil.

- ¡Sasuke!- le gritó para que se detuviera, pero su suplica no fue bien recibida. Él ya había abierto el pequeño chaleco, dejando descubierta la parte superior de la muchacha, siendo cubierta apenas por una maya que vestía su cintura hacia su pecho, donde luego comenzaba lo que parecía un sujetador negro.

Sakura se sacudió involuntariamente y soltó un suspiro. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa pero no se atrevió a mirar al muchacho que en ese momento plantaba besos en su hombro. Sakura se había rendido, ya no pensaba luchar más… pero eso no significaba un final feliz para ella, definitivamente no.

…_así no quiero…_

Pese a que su cuerpo respondía favorablemente a las maravillosas caricias del Uchiha, su mente y corazón se destrozaban un poco más cada vez que la chica recordaba que ese Sasuke no era del cual ella una vez se enamoro, las lágrimas ahora salían sin control y los suspiros que el Uchiha lograba arrancar de ella iban acompañados de pequeños sollozos. Era triste, se veía doloroso y desgarrador.

_No me toques si no me puedo sobreponer a estos sentimientos…_

-Sasuke-kun… por favor… ya no sigas…- Fue lo ultimo que logró articular ella entre las lágrimas y el desasosiego de su penosa situación. Algo muy dentro del Uchiha se rompió también al escuchar la dolorosa suplica de la persona que tanto deseaba que lo amara, y reaccionó de su lapsus sicótico. Sus ojos que resplandecían de un carmín intensificados por la luz de la luna se fueron desvaneciendo lentamente hasta volver a su mirada usual; unos ojos oscuros y más tranquilos.

En el momento en el que el Sharingan desapareció, las aparentes ramas que mantenían presa a Sakura también se fueron sin dejar rastro, a excepción de unas marcas y pequeñas cortadas en sus muñecas. Se quedó en la misma posición en la que había estado unos segundos después de haber sido liberada, Sasuke aun estaba cerca sobre ella, pero ella sólo le dedicaba una mirada perdida al cielo. Sus lágrimas continuaban cayendo por sus mejillas y no parecía que se fueran a detener enseguida.

…

Había estado conciente de todo lo que había hecho, recordaba a la perfección todo lo que había ocurrido. Pero muy dentro de sí algo cambió cuando escuchó, de los labios de la única mujer que le importaba, que no lo amaba. Algo se transformó en desesperanza puesto que lo que creyó ser lo único que le quedaba… se había esfumado como la bruma. Todo eso hizo que deseara conseguirla así fuera por métodos egoístas, pero había terminado lastimando profundamente a Sakura… quien estaba aun en el suelo llorando de miedo.

Aunque las cosas no habían pasado a mayores él había convertido un momento romántico en un circo del horror, mostrándose como la atracción principal. Se sentía más despreciable de lo acostumbrado, se sentía más ruin que antes ¿por qué pensó que merecía ser amado en primer lugar? Se daba asco.

…_lo siento_

Las palabras no lograban salir. Su cuerpo temblaba aún cerca de la chica, como si tratara de decirse a si mismo que él no pudo haber sido la persona que lastimó a su Sakura. Retrocedió un poco, quedando sentado a un lado de ella, también en shock. Las manos de la kunoichi cubrieron su propio rostro mientras que seguía sollozando, las lágrimas mojaron sus manos, cayeron por su cuello y lentamente tocaron el césped.

Así pasaron otros minutos, unos minutos teñidos por el sonido del llanto de la Kunoichi, que lentamente se iba calmando, Sasuke había pensado incontables veces en tranquilarla de alguna manera, pero tocarla de nuevo era simplemente imposible. Si la tocaba, temía volver a lastimarla, romperla.

- Sakura…- Articuló torpemente, sin acercarse a ella.

- Sasuke-kun…- habló entre sollozos – Sasuke-kun siempre creyó que yo no podía hacer nada por mi cuenta… por eso yo… quise hacerme más fuerte y demostrarle que mi existencia no podía ser subestimada.- Pausó un momento, para tratar de tomar aire y secar las lagrimas que aún salían. Parecía que en su charla no contara con que el Uchiha estuviera ahí.

Ya no importaba, el siempre la había malinterpretado, nunca la había visto como era… y eso le dolió más que nunca; por la manera en como pensaba forzarla a estar con él.

-Sakura…- Sasuke Trató de llamarla otra vez para que le permitiera disculparse…

-Aquel día…en el que no me permitiste ir contigo y desapareciste de mi lado, en lo profundo de mi ser me obligué a borrar mis sentimientos hacia ti y todas las cosas que mi mente imaginó en un futuro contigo…-

Ante aquellas palabras Sasuke no pudo hacer nada más que escuchar en silencio como se le comprimía el corazón en el pecho. ¿Por qué pensó que una mujer como ella iba a seguir amándolo? ¿Qué había hecho él para que ella lo amara en primer lugar? Había sido un estúpido con suerte.

-Poder llamarte por tu nombre, caminar juntos de la mano y otras cosas que te parecerían cursis…- Continuo la pobre aun recostada en el suelo mientras que trataba de secarse las lágrimas con su antebrazo. – Pensé que lo había olvidado y que había dejado de quererte... pero de ahora en adelante yo… prometo que voy a olvidarl--

Sakura no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque en ese momento el Uchiha en un intento desesperado por no perderla volvió a lanzársele encima, ahora menos agresivo y más cuidadoso.

Comenzó a gritar de nuevo, pero luego se calmó al sentir que el cuerpo sobre ella temblaba y se aferraba a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello. -… ¿Sasuke?...-

-¡No lo digas!- Se quejo el Uchiha. – No termines lo que estabas diciendo…-

* * *

-¿Alguna pista? -

-Aun nada…-

-Naruto, llevamos horas revisando el área.- Murmuró Sai en un tono vigilante mientras que se posaba sobre la rama del árbol detrás del rubio.

Naruto comenzó a saltar de rama en rama como haciendo caso omiso a lo que su compañero de grupo decía. Quedarse quieto no era lo suyo, menos si se trataba de Sakura. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera perderse de vista, Sai pudo ver como Kakashi se interponía en el camino del shinobi y lo tomaba por el hombro.

-Creo que no es la primera vez que se te dice que de noche no podemos hacer nada, Naruto.-

-¡Pero… Kakashi-sensei! ¡Pudo haber sido atacada! –

-Naruto...-

-¡Tenemos que encontrarla lo más pronto posible!... tal vez un equipo ANBU pueda venir a rodear el perímetro.-

-Naruto- Volvió a llamar Kakashi.

- ¡No debieron haberle asignado una misión en solitario! … Aun es una Chunnin y el camino era largo, además de ser peli…-

-¡NARUTO!- Interrumpió Kakashi de un grito al tiempo que apretaba su mano contra el hombro del muchacho.

-Es hora de que confíes más en las habilidades de tus compañeros, especialmente de Sakura.-

-Sakura es cien veces más fuerte de lo que parece- Añadió Sai a la conversación conforme se acercaba a los dos ninjas. -Lo digo por experiencia- Señalando la mejilla que alguna vez ella golpeó haciéndolo volar varios metros lejos del lugar, justamente lo recibió por hablar mal de Sasuke.

-Lo sé…- Dijo Naruto, bajando levemente la mirada. –Lo sé…- repitió varios segundos después.

-En vez de volver a la aldea sugiero que acampemos aquí y comencemos la búsqueda a primera hora en la mañana- Concilió Kakashi, quien entendía la preocupación y ansiedad que debía estar sintiendo Naruto. Luego de esto el albino soltó el hombro del muchacho y se dejó caer entre las ramas para hacer una caída perfecta sobre el suelo.

Acto seguido Naruto y Sai también se dejaron caer de la rama.

-No es que no sepa lo fuerte que es.- Comenzó Naruto justo después de descender, llamando así la atención de Sai.

-No puedo perderla a ella también- Miró con decisión al suelo mientras que sus manos se cerraban en un puño.

-Sientes la misma frustración que experimentaste cuando Sasuke abandonó la aldea…-

-Ellos son lo más cercano que he tenido a una familia.-

-…- Las habilidades de Sai aun no eran muy buenas por lo que no supo que decir en ese momento. Justo en ese instante Kakashi regresó con algunas ramas y troncos secos y los apiló cerca de los shinobi.

Seguido de algunos sellos con las manos Kakashi concentra su chakra y luego de articular con su boca "**Katon-Endan**" rápidamente crea una bola de fuego de tamaño regular al exhalar aire por su boca. Los dos ninjas ven como la fogata se prende como resultado del jutsu.

-Ella va a estar bien.- Aseguró Kakashi acomodándose sobre el suelo. –Ella no es solo una ninja, fue entrenada por Tsunade para ser un medico Ninja… así que considero que ella puede sobrevivir allá afuera mejor que nosotros.-

-Ja…- Espetó Naruto mientras que una pequeña sonrisa de esperanza se dibujaba en su rostro.

* * *

El ambiente había cambiado, ahora parecía terriblemente tenso solo que sin consecuencias lamentables para la pelirosa.

_-¡No lo digas!-_

…

– _No termines lo que estabas diciendo…-_

…

Sakura no pudo hacer más que cerrar sus ojos cuando el Uchiha volvió sobre ella, las lágrimas parecían seguir saliendo.

No quería abrir los ojos, no quería ver el rostro de Sasuke.

- Todo lo que sentiste…-

-Todo lo que pensaste y dijiste… no quiero que lo olvides.-

-¿Sasuke…?- En seguida, la pelirroja comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente para ver al moreno y confirmar que sus oídos no le estaban mintiendo. Lo que vio a continuación la dejó sin palabras: El Uchiha estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de controlarse, su rostro reflejaba la confusión de la mente cuando no se puede expresar con palabras todo lo que se siente y su rostro contrariado parecía que acabara de tener una epifanía.

Y se dio cuenta después de tantos años sin verlo que la soledad y la tristeza se habían apoderado de él después de la venganza y no pudo más que sentirse triste por él. El pelinegro la miró por unos segundos y luego, la abrazó rápidamente y con más fuerza que antes, haciendo que el mentón de la pelirroja descansara sobre su hombro y viceversa.

-No me veas… de esa forma…- siseó confundido, con un dejo de enojo. Ahora Sakura no podía ver la cara de Sasuke y no podía realmente imaginar como estaba.

-Estas…-Trató de articular ella, tratando de calmar el miedo, tratando de salir de la confusión del momento. No se atrevía a tocar a Sasuke, sus brazos cayeron hacia los lados al abrazarla y ahí los dejó, mientras él era el que se encargaba de mantener sus cuerpos juntos.

-Todas esas cosas, no las olvides- Continuó de forma más asertiva, haciendo sonar como una orden.

…_Es egoísta, es cruel… _

-Sólo lo diré una vez- Dijo después de otra ronda de silencio en donde las lágrimas de Sakura dejaron de salir, su respiración estaba más tranquila… y paradójicamente se sentía más segura en los brazos de Sasuke.

-¿Huh?- La mirada de Sakura volvió a fijarse en el cielo ya que no podía ver el rostro de Sasuke.

-…No te odio, nunca lo he hecho…- Era lo más cercano que podía de un _te amo._

-Y estuvo mal lo que hice y lo siento.- continuo severamente. –Pero pase lo que pase no quiero que dejes de amarme.-

-Porque no importa a donde vaya todo es igual… tu siempre estás ahí, esperando por mi-

Sakura bajó la mirada. Todo este tiempo queriéndolo olvidar, entrenando mente y cuerpo todos estos años…

Simplemente no podía, le tomo menos de dos segundos darse cuenta que lo seguía amando… fuera de toda lógica o sufrimiento: lo ama.

-Y es cruel…- Continuó el Uchiha, acariciando suavemente la espalda de la joven –Es cruel pedirte que me sigas amando…-

-Porque voy a volver a abandonarte.-

…

Por un momento, las nubes que oscurecían la tierra se alejaron de la luna y dejaron que el brillo cayera sobre ellos. Lentamente, el Uchiha comenzó a deslizar sus manos para soltar a la Kunoichi para que ella pudiera irse. Mientras se alejaba, Sakura pudo notar de nuevo algo en los ojos del Ninja… algo que no había visto en años ¿era eso el brillo en los ojos del Uchiha?

No quería dejarlo ir; no después de lo que dijo. Lentamente Sakura extendió sus brazos hasta que sus manos tocaron su rostro, sus manos frías acariciaban con dulzura el cálido rostro del Uchiha y este al contacto con la piel de la Kunoichi dejó salir un suspiro pesado. El sólo toque de sus dedos retaban su autocontrol, adoraba el roce de su piel contra la de él.

Se rindió completamente a sus caricias, sin hacer nada a cambio ya que aun tenía miedo de asustarla. Era ahora ella la que con sus manos le pedía que se acercara, aun estando recostada en el suelo y el sobre ella. El Uchiha sumisamente hizo caso y se inclinó un poco más hacia ella disminuyendo la distancia entre ellos, nuevamente.

- Esta vez… tampoco podré llevarte de regreso a Konoha.- Susurró con derrota y una sonrisa melancólica se dibujó en su rostro.

El Uchiha negó suavemente con su cabeza.

-Estaré esperando el día en que nos volvamos a ver…- Una lágrima silenciosa volvió a escaparse por sus ojos jade. –Por eso, no importa cuánto te cueste, tienes que vivir… y regresar a mi.-

-Así te tome cincuenta años- Susurró de nuevo acercando sus labios a la frente de Sasuke y depositando un beso.

-Así estés herido o agonizando- ahora besando suavemente sus mejillas.

-Tienes que volver a mi…- Finalmente, sus labios volvieron a encontrarse en un beso anhelante. La iniciativa de Sakura había hecho que el moreno elevara sus ganas de hacerla suya y poco a poco esta le dio el liderazgo al permitir la intrusión de su lengua en la de ella. Poco a poco el Uchiha comenzó a explorar su boca y a alimentarse de todas esas sensaciones que solamente Sakura podía brindarle, la angustia, la frustración, el deseo y la absolución; todas juntas al mismo tiempo en un beso.

Las manos de Sakura rodearon lentamente el cuello del moreno, haciendo que el cuerpo de este descansara sobre el de ella. Las manos del muchacho se apoyaban contra el suelo, temiendo tocarla. El beso duró hasta que a ambos se les hizo necesario parar para recuperar el aire perdido. Por su parte Sakura sólo conseguía descontrolar al muy arrepentido Uchiha con sus mejillas sonrosadas y su respiración entrecortada.

Entonces, ya no era suficiente con estar al lado de ella, sino que había esa urgente necesidad de llenarse los brazos de ella, sentir la piel satinada de sus manos cada vez que las podía atrapar en las suyas, y beber de su boca los más dulces sabores. Pronto los besos se volvieron fieros, intentando llenar ese vacío que habían dejado los que ya no estaban. Poco a poco la inseguridad del Uchiha desaparecía con cada beso que Sakura correspondía, con cada caricia que ella emulaba en el cuerpo del moreno.

Sakura pudo sentir por un momento que su Uchiha comenzaba a contenerse, entre los besos y las caricias; el último la tomaba por la espalda levantándola un poco del suelo, con el fin de deslizar su mano por debajo de su ropa y acariciar la piel de su espalda. Sakura quien hacía lo mismo segundos atrás, decidió comenzar a retirar la parte superior del kimono de Sasuke con suma parsimonia.

Entendiendo esto como una invitación a seguir el pelinegro exhaló en un gruñido toda la excitación que las manos de Sakura le estaba brindando en cada caricia. La pelirosa no se dio cuenta cuando su alrededor dejó de ser aquel sombrío y seco bosque por el que corría, ni veía el lago en donde se había detenido a tomar agua. No había más que un espacio oscuro que luego se llenó de pétalos rosados que caían lentamente desde lo profundo de la oscuridad y bañaba los cuerpos de los dos amantes.

Se volvió a fijar en los ojos de Sasuke y entendió que aparte de aquel brillo sin igual, el bermellón de sus ojos invadían sus pupilas. Ella guardó silencio y esbozó una suave sonrisa; el Uchiha había usado el poder de sus ojos sólo para complacerla, hacerla sentir cómoda. Sabía que el moreno nunca lo diría o admitiría así que simplemente continuó arrebatando sus prendas sobre un manto cubierto de flores de cerezo.

De forma anhelante el Uchiha se deshizo del chaleco rojo y del top negro de la pelirosa. Inevitablemente la vista de su pecho lo incitó a continuar en su labor hasta que la desprendió de su falta dejándola totalmente expuesta a su depredador. Descendió con su boca y su lengua primero hacia el cuello, amoldando con sus manos la divina figura de su chica. Jugueteó un rato por allí, puesto que unos pequeños gemidos de la joven parecían incitar al chico a quedarse un poco más. Poco más, bajó con ansias hacia sus pechos, donde su juego recién empezaba.

…_es cruel pedirte que te aferres a esos sentimientos que te hacen tanto daño…_

Con calma, comenzó a pasar su lengua por el contorno de sus senos hasta que aprisionó entre su boca uno de sus pezones. Alcanzó a oír que la muchacha exhalaba un gemido que luego ella misma intentó ahogar mordiéndose los labios, lo cual lo divertía… no había cambiado nada, su personalidad inocente y torpe, su forma tranquila pero en el fondo altanera de comportase, nada de eso había desaparecido.

Sakura se arqueó hacia atrás, sintiendo los labios de Sasuke sobre su vientre, mientras que las manos del chico se posaron sin timidez sobre sus pechos, comenzando a masajearlos. Inevitablemente, la chica tuvo que dejar de morderse los labios, para dejar salir en sonidos todo lo que el muchacho le estaba haciendo sentir, todo lo que la hacían vibrar y temblar. Inevitablemente solamente lograba incitar al muchacho a continuar, aumentando el ritmo de sus besos y caricias.

…_es cruel que no lo olvides sabiendo que yo ya no puedo regresar…_

La besó entre sus muslos. Ella volvió a arquearse murmurando su nombre, como nunca había escuchado pronunciarlo de sus labios. Le había parecido tan sensual la forma en que lo había dicho que su corazón comenzó a latir con salvajismo, fue cuando él decidió dejar el calentamiento y entrar a la acción.

Y cuan alzo la mirada hacia ella, se quedo sin habla.

Ella estaba con los ojos cerrados y con los labios entreabiertos. La beso con pasión, con deseo y amor y ella le correspondió de la misma manera. La suplica de sus gestos fue descifrada y lentamente entró en ella.

…_Pero prefiero ser odiado y perseguido por todo el mundo, como ahora…_

…_Prefiero todo eso a que me odies…_

Su excitación de estar dentro de ella y la intrusión del miembro del Uchiha en su cuerpo fue suficiente para que ambos cuerpos se detuvieran mientras que se sobreponían al temblor incontrolable de sus cuerpos. Para el Uchiha, nada podía ser comparable a lo que estaba experimentando, el placer, las pulsaciones; tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no terminar en ella y ella solo halló la calma en la espalda de Sasuke, la cual marcó con sus uñas ante la intromisión. Unos segundos de calma aparecieron para permitirle al cuerpo acostumbrarse a esa invasión.

…_porque si me sigues amando…_

Las embestidas comenzaron lentas, como lo son siempre que dos amantes enamorados se entregan, con más fervor en alma que en cuerpo. Sus cuerpos se bañaron en sudor y poco a poco ambos sintieron que el ritmo del vaivén tenía que aumentar. Antes de continuar la besó con ternura, sus respiraciones agitadas en vez de normalizarse se agitaron aún más cuando el moreno comenzó con un rápido vaivén. El ir y venir les estaba arrancando gemidos estrepitosos por igual, la muchacha escondió su rostro en el cuello del muchacho sintiendo en su oído los quejidos de placer.

Dolor, tristeza, amor, pasión, resignación, rabia, deseo, miedo, angustia de perderlo, a eso le sabían sus labios, las lagrimas comenzaron a derramarse de los ojos de la peliroja, dulce y amargo, la faena tenía un aire a melancolía. Lo llamó más suave y profundamente que las veces anteriores mientras el placer y la lujuria se mezclaban con todos sus deseos y miedos…era indescriptible.

El aludido abrió los ojos al escuchar su nombre y se quedó estático viendo como la chica de ojos jade alejaba lentamente el rostro del suyo. Estaba llorando, su expresión lo tenía sin palabras ya que de por si era suficiente con haber contenido sus deseos anteriormente y la belleza de sus facciones ya eran suficientemente irresistibles… sin embargo más que incitarlo las lágrimas de la muchacha lo hacían sentir un profundo vacío en el alma.

Y como uno de los primeros y últimos actos de ternura del Uchiha, la tomo entre sus brazos y besó el recorrido de sus lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas y se unían por el mentón. Y la llamó por su nombre. Una, dos… incontables veces la llamó, haciéndola más suya con cada vez que lo decía, dándole dicha en medio de la zozobra. La amaba a su manera.

El vaivén aumentó considerablemente en su ritmo, mientras el moreno embestía de forma más profunda y excitante. Las paredes internas del vientre femenino se contrajeron furiosamente, apretando sin piedad el miembro que albergaba en su interior. Los gemidos, cada vez más fuertes, salían vivazmente de boca de ambos, pronto Sakura sintió como su vista perdía el enfoque y perdía conciencia sobre el movimiento de sus piernas.

Dos embestidas más, lo llevarían a él a continuación hasta el cielo, notando la cálida estrechez en el interior de la kunoichi, quien en el último minuto se aferró a él para no dejarlo ir. La presión de sus sexos y la cercanía de sus cuerpos fue el límite que el Uchiha podía aguantar y terminó en ella con una gran descarga.

Después de sentir como flotaba, la pesadez de sus cuerpos volvió, lo que hizo que cayera el uno sobre el otro aun bajo los efectos jadeantes del orgasmo. El Uchiha recostó su mejilla sobre el pecho de la mujer sin decir una sola palabra, escuchando su agitada respiración mientras esta acariciaba su negro y mojado cabello… solamente se escuchaba el rápido palpitar de su corazón.

Lo último que vio Sakura aquella noche fue el rostro de Sasuke y sus ojos los que parecían estarla durmiendo contra su voluntad y antes de perder la conciencia pudo escuchar de nuevo la voz de Sasuke dentro de su cabeza:

…_Si me sigues amando, tal vez algún día podamos encontrarnos otra vez…_

* * *

-Miren quién vuelve con el rabo entre las piernas- Canturreó la voz de cierto albino.

-Cállate- Karin dijo con ademán deprimido y envenenado mientras que caminaba con desgana hacia los restos de la pagoda.

-Ya todo está listo para irnos- Se escuchó una nueva voz, más amable que las anteriores. –No quedó mucho pero sí lo suficiente para sobrevivir hasta encontrar otra guarida.-

-La aldea de la roca está cerca. La guarida abandonada de Orochimaru suena tentador- Dijo Suigetsu ahora ignorando a la anteriormente implicada.

-Ay que esperar a Sasuke.-

-¡Oh, cierto! ¿Por qué le tomará tanto tiempo matar a una chica como esa?- volvió Suigetsu con su acostumbrada sorna hacia Karin. –A menos de que esté haciendo cosas más divertidas con ella…-

La cara de Karin se enrojeció a niveles inimaginados, movida por los celos, la desconfianza y la furia. Arremetió contra Suigetsu una patada que lo elevaría a ver a los dioses, causando su total desintegración a estado líquido; cosa que el albino poco disfrutaba ya que el tiempo de regeneración era lento.

-Tú maldita perra.-

-¡Los charcos de agua sucia no hablan!- Pisando repetidamente el charco que ahora era Suigetsu.

Antes de continuar con la pelea, Karin pudo sentir como el chakra de la Kunoichi que había estado tan latente comenzaba a hacerse diminuto. Una sonrisa de dibujó de la comisura de sus labios y silenciosamente cantó victoria… aunque no sabía si había muerto, quería aferrarse a las esperanzas en Sasuke.

En cuestión de minutos, el Uchiha reapareció de entre los árboles, cargando en su mano la bandana de Konoha con un ya conocido color rojo. Parte de la cobertura metálica estaba bañada en sangre; justo lo que Karin llamaría un final feliz. La muy ilusa.

-Que están esperando, vámonos.-

Y así Hebi se dirigió con premura hacia su próximo blanco. Sasuke se encaminaba de nuevo a su venganza; ahora con una diminuta luz de esperanza al final del túnel.

…

FIN

**Listo… demoré más de un año en volver y lo lamento. Este es mi límite, estoy exhausta ¡No sabía que un lemon fuera tan difícil de escribir!**

**Por favor, dejen review. Apreciaría mucho sus opiniones y ¡SI ME DAN REVIEW SUBO EN MENOS DE LO QUE CANTA UN GALLO EL EPILOGO!**

**Sí señores, hay epilogo ¿creían que iba a dejar a Sakura ahí en medio del bosque? ¡NO! Así que ya saben (sí, tómenlo como un dulce chantaje.)**

**Gracias **

**Rose.**


End file.
